


Sugar Coated~ Draco Malfoy

by whorefordraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, Magic, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorefordraco/pseuds/whorefordraco
Summary: ✫"𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚎?" 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚕𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚢 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎, 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚋𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚍. 𝚂𝚒𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚜 𝚘𝚘𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝, 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗! "𝚈𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜..." 𝚜𝚕𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍, "𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛, 𝚜𝚒𝚛!" 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚏𝚏, "𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚊! 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍!" ✫
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1

A new beginning

^ 3RD PERSON ^

You walked through the bustling platforms of Kings Cross Station, they were teeming with Muggles! Ladies draped in long chiffon skirts, the men in presentable suits and dozens upon dozens of slouchy teenagers wearing the most sickening fashion choices ever invented! Flared baggy jeans and oversized t-shirts, the mix of them wearing baseball (a muggle sport) caps! God knock some brains into these people! You recieved many side glances from the majority of them as you made my way over to the wall-barrior between platform 9¾ and the midst of the muggle world. Red-leather trunk gripped tightly into one of your hands and [pegasus](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552324341794233340/) and her cage in the other, you wore a blue sweatshirt, some black lycra leggings and a pair of white nike trainers. It may still be 'summer' but the air was crisp, cold and fall like. You waded your way through the crowds hoping to reach the red-brick wall just as your cousins had described it, and sure enough you did! You fiddled with your sweatshirt sleeve hurrying to pull it back and check the time from your sliver watch, 9 AM! You rushed over to the line of trunk trolleys and grabbed one, slinging your luggage onto it carelessly and wripping the long frail train ticket out of your zipped pocket on your ass. The ticket whipped in the wind as you raced along, pushing the trolley out in front of you in arms length spacing,you crashed into the jelly-like wall! 

° YOUR POV °

My face lit up as I transported through the vacuum-like wall, conversation buzzed around me very much like on the other side, but this time I could understand the terms of word usage! Mesmerised by my overwhelming surroundings i allowed myself to do a small happy dance (inside of me that is!) a party of red heads walked past me from coming out from the passageway, the Weasleys! I knew alot about the magical world from both of my parents as they are both wizards (very good ones if you ask me), my mother went to Beauxbatons academy for witches and my farther to Durmstrang. They both wanted me to go to hogwarts as my cousins would be there, they acted as though they were siblings to me and me to them! I had been to beauxbatons for my first two years in schooling though, the white and blue decorated [mannors](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/106538347422580093/) elegant they are, but taste less at the same time! I stifled forwards as a wind cut through me gently pushing the trolley forward and me following along with it! A scarlet steam engine lay before my eyes, white smoke billowing from the funnel like shoot coated in glossy ebony paint. The smoke cascading down past multiple connected compartments, this routine satisfied my eyes delightfully as they stayed fixed on the puffs and puffs of smoke!

▪︎DRACO'S POV▪︎

A train ticket ruffled on the cold concreted floor below, i picked it up and went to tap on the shoulder of the girl standing just feet in front of me. Her h/c wavy hair falling down her back, "Uhh... you dropped this?" I asked scratching the back of my neck, she snapped around to face me, smiling fondly. "Oh thank you!" She said as i held out the ticket for her to retreive from my hand which she did! She turned back to what she was doing before leaving to go somewhere else, glancing back at me with warm genuine smiles! 

° YOUR POV °

I headed off towards the enterance door of the engine and clambered up the small steps and into the train along with many others. First years screamed all around me running up and down the small alleyway between the number of compartments on each side. I looked around, multiple empty compartments, one containing multiple giggling girls fawning over the guys as they passed their compartment, a bunch of boys in another, one with a red headed [boy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/361906520059656480/), a black haired [boy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/7036943141851418/) and a bushy brown haired [girl](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/636414991086474449/) and many with squealing first years contaminating it! "Y/n!" A voice called out from behind of me, a smirk grew on my face as i turned around to greet the person i knew all too well! A pair of little arms rushed up to me enveloping me into a squishy hug, "You alright [Ella](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/765330530421677982/)?" I said messing her hair up slightly as we parted from our small embrace, the small brown haired, cool blue eyed girl laughed slightly. Her brother rolled his eyes playfully, "Puecy" i said bowing down slightly to him like a loyal knight to a nobleman ot ruler, "L/n," he said in return clapping his hands in a posh manner, Ella erupted in a giggling fit as we walked into a compartment with [Adrian](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/765330530421680151/)s friends! 

We walked into a compartment filled with boys! They stunk! [Two](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/480126010279248632/) larger boys sat nearest the door, they were stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs after chocolate frogs reminding me of the human version of a muggle pig! A tall [boy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/577516352206903481/) with balck hair and blackened moldy teeth grinned freakily at me, i felt as though i was going to throw up the pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans i had downed in one before apperating to the station with my fathers assistance! A mocha coloured skinned [boy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/806285139517181104/) sat at the far side looking out of the small rectangular window, paying no attention what so ever to what was going on around him! What a bunch! "So you finally decide to show up Adrian and bring your sister and cousin with you?" The black haired boy asked smirking leaving me gagging as he flashed me a toothy grin! I softly latched hold of Ella's small wrist and dragged her slightly out of the compartment and into the alleyway outside as we made our way to our own compartment and away from those mess of people!

"Watch out, y/n!" Ella exclaimed warning me to have more awareness of my surroundings, me being me didn't pay any close attention to her previous statement though! Typical! My body slammed against something else warm to the touch, the soft scent of sour apples waving my way. I blinked my eyes pushing my self off of the floor and grapping my belongings off of the dirty, patterned carpet that lay down along the narrow corridor running between hundreds of compartments lining in rows and rows after each other! "Watch it!" A deep male voice exclaimed as you turned around slightly, he was brushing his black and green robes off of dirt or any other germs that mey be on them! I rolled my eyes at the boys arrogance before retorting in a bitchy tone, "You have the rest of your life to be a jerk, why not take today off?!" He scoffed loudly looking to his right, "Drakey-Poo!" A small [girl](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/175640454206643839/) rushed in, she had short bob-like black hair, an upturned pigish nose and pale skin, she looked at me and Ella in utter disgust, "Get away from this filth!" She spat at the two of us clutching onto the boys forearm tightly! Anger enraged inside of me and i couldn't contain it any longer, "You dare speak about me or my family like that, _Parkinson_!" I sneered reaching to my back pocket and whipping out my ebony wand and pointing it straight at the two of them, i glanced over to my left to see Ella's tight hand trembling as she too pointed her wand out in their direction! I burst out laughing before lowering my wand, "Relax Parkinson! It's a joke, not a dick! Why take it so hard?!" Though she did not look do happy and lunged forwards towards me, "Locmotor Wibbly!" I exclaimed pointing my wand once again to the girl, perfectly resembling a pug! She stopped mid way in her tracks, her legs went like jelly and kept collapsing onto the floor! Bliss! "Don't play me at it cause i never lose!" I said before kneeing her in the guts and walking off down the corridor along with Ella!

"That was awesome!" Ella finally sopke up as we reached distance and away from earshot, "I know." I say bluntly darting my eyes around the long corridor, the hairs on the back of my neck bagan to prick up leaving it a little spikey to the touch, the air began to feel thin and cold! Ella felt it too she sat down, her back pressed up against a random compartment door, she was shivering like crazy! I began to panic, a pair of arms grabbed me, ella and our luggage as we got hauled into a compartment.

I opened my sealed eyes, my e/c eyes met with a pair of soft chocolate brown ones, they let off a comforting aura that was easily shown! Ella sat huddled up to the the small rectangular window peering out of it at the grass hills and landscapes surrounding us. The faint smell of chocolate met with me as i sat up, this made my hunger feverous.

☆ ELLA'S POV ☆

BEFOREHAND~

I felt as my body was gently pushed or slammed up on to a wall, the chilling sensation still knocked into my system. I looked around to my surroundings, a bubbly teenage girl, and two boys and.... a man huddled by his robes opposite me leaned against the wall asleep? "Who is that?" The boy with flaring red hair asked, i would have guessed him to be a Weasley, it was typical characteristics! "R.J.Lupin!" The girl exclaimed in obvious reply to the young Weasley boys previous question in which he asked who the man was, "it is on his trunk!" The girl said rolling her eyes, Y/N was sat next to the girl on the other side of her, she rubbed at her arms in despair to warm herself up! "D-do you feel it, the coldness! Its getting colder!" The boy with jet black hair said, his thin metallic framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, a pair of piercing green **(A/N- YES GREEN!)** eyes fell into mine and locked sight as though he was boring into my soul and could tell exactly what i was thinking there and then!

"Dementors! There here in search for Black!" The boy i now knew to be Ronald weasley, though he prefers Ron! "But why? Black wouldn't be as thick as to go on a train of which thousands of students and demetors are on?!" Harry asked, as he took a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his trunk, flapping it open to the first page and reading it. The cover page read: '10,000 galleon reward for Blacks capture', they must really want him back in an Azkaban cell, i mean who wouldn't he is a mass murderer! The bitterness in the air increased, it tenderly nipped away at my skin, my skin my turning bumpy under my plain black robes, Y/N had also changed into her too. It all felt so surreal, as if i would wake up any second had it all beem a dream, a figure of my imagination!

It all slowed down from here onwards, the figure i now knew to be Professor Lupin had woken up, lets just say it was very abruptly. "Quiet!" No one had dared talked after this we just sat there, some of us diving into pur trunks in search for a book to keep us occupied, whilst the rest ate the remainder of what food was left. The train had now fully stopped and the power was gone as well, multiple over students came to oir compartment as well, people were falling about everywhere, scrambling across the floor. A silver lighg beamed from Professor Lupin's hands as if he was holding fire with his bare hands, "Saty where you are!" He warned as he disappeared out onto the other side of the glass door, the silver lighg illuminated up a cloaked figure as tall as the ceiling, its face was hidden by the dark hood that draped over it, a bony hand slivered to slide open the door. I looked opposite me, Y/N was as panic stricken as i was, the figure glided over to Harry and Y/N, wisps of silver pulling away from their faces! What was happening?!


	2. Chapter 2

° YOUR POV °

The train had pulled to a steady halt, it was late into the night i was sat in the corner of the compartment, i hugged my legs close to my chest and observed as Ella played Wizards Chess with Harry and Ron, they would then take turns and the winner would play someone esle and so on! I was glad she was enjoying her self as much as possible, i on the other hand can't seem to push the thought of the dementor out of my mind! I was traumatised! No shit, i had seen them before but this one was directly floating towards me and i could hear little voice screaming and shouting stuff at me in the back of my mind, i just cant put my finger on what! It was as if the dementor was causing the voices, i wonder if it was the same for Harry as i could tell that he was as affected by the creature as i was! "You coming Y/N?" I heard the little voice of Ella squeak from in front of me, i looked away from the window, the Wizarding Chess had been packed away and back into its black velveted case, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville had left so it was just the two of us! I had always appreciated my little cousin, but never had i thanked her enough for, i took hold of her small warm outstretched hand and let her walk beside me. "Thank you, Ella!" Said once we had switched the compartment light off and closed the door shut, and we stood outside of it in the dimly lit passageway, "For what?" She asked her large glassy blue eyes staring up at me full of nothing but love and pure kindness, "For everything!" 

I parted with Ella with a tight hug and watched her skip off towards her bunch of friends, i felt like a proud mother watching my child go to her first day of school, i remembered back to when it was my first day at Beauxbatons when i was Ella's age:

* Flashback *

"Come on mother, Father!" I said, i was filled with joy, i was finally be starting a wizarding school, my mother said that she had attended this school as well, father didn't though! Fleur,my neighbour, had told me all about it as well, she was now going into her 3rd year! "Now, now Y/N, hold onto my arm tightly!" I did as he had told me and clutched onto his left arm as tight as possible, he pulled out his silver and emerald studded wand from his pocket and gave it a small flick. I watched as my surroundings changed from being out in my garden to standing in front of a magnificent castle, estates of lands and feilds and woodland trailed on all around me, a maze garden, rose beds and water fountains! A sight for sour eyes! My mother and Fleur had told me that it was magical (and yes, don't laugh!) but it was absolutely... breathtaking! I looked around my shoulder tp say something to my father, he wasn't there though, but i carried on in through the double doors that were lined with pure silver. I waited with a bunch of other girls, i had soon learnt their names to be: Adele ,Iva ,Rosè and Jocelyn, once we were called to be sorted i suddey felt giddy. I wanted to be in papillonlisse with Fleur, i was soon at the front of the queue, i stepped forwards and up onto the step. I was given a solid sliver bow by Madam Maxine, i knew i had to shoot it, i brought it up so that the point of the arrow was in line with my eye level, i bought back my right hand, and released it! I watched in awe as the silver flash flew through the air it had nearly reached the wall when it puffed into smoke; blue smoke sprinkled with silver glitter! 

* End of Flashback *

I was pushed out of the train by a bunch of pver excited looking first year boys who almost trambled the only life i have out of me! I mean like, have some respect to your peers! I didn't dare shout at them or scold them for their actions as I didnt want to draw attention to my self, i mean i was already getting enough! People called me 'the giant first year', i had never been name called, let alone bullied a single time at beauxbatons, and to be honest so far i definitely prefer it back there no matter how much i love my cousins they can't exactly make everything better! I hoped it would become more like a home when i had been sorted, Adrian was in slytherin, that was no surprise, though i don't think that Ella will be as well, she is too little of a slytherin's characteristic and too much of the other houses to be a slytherin! "First years! Over hear! First years!" A large man with a out of control beard, he very much reminded me of Madam Maxime, i guess Beauxbatons isn't the only school with someone who is half giant! I gave the man a smile, he returned this, "You... err... i was instructed by Dumbledore... for you to... come with the first years as well!" He said, scratching his head trying to remember what Dumbledore had instructed him to do, this made me laugh a little, "over 'ere!" The man said pointing towards a large lake, thousands of small boats lined the banks, lite torch light hung from the top of these boats lighting the lake up like stars light up the sky above me and the thousands of other chidren on the platform as well!

I hopped into one of empty the boats i enjoyed the silence and peace to my self for once, this was soon ended though as three little forst year girls squirmed into it just seconds later! "Your a bit tall for a first year, aren't you not?" A little girl with caramel coloured hair said, she was sitting opposite me, while the others just nodded there heads in immediate agreement, i let out a small chuckle muttering, "Silly Girls!" under my breath, "You could say that!" I said craning my head down to smile at them, this set the girls off in feverish laughter, even i can admit that i probably looked like a complete and utter fool. The conversation on which house they wanted to be in arose, this seemed to be the main topic amidst the boats around us as well, and i expected all of the others in the distance as well. It was only now, when i was looking out to the other boats, that i realised how beautiful the grounds here at hogwarts looked at this time of day or night or whatever! A silhouetted castle stood high on mounds of rocks in the background, a smaller hut to the right of ghe castle, a large willow tree standing alone on the banks to the lake and of course the lake like a large blacked out glass mirror! I ran my hand in the water, it was cold and soothing, i could feel creatures moving and swimming up to see wjat was in the water, i quickly pulled my hand out of the water as i felt something bite the side of my hand, "you best get that checked out by Madam Pomfrey after the feast!" The girl who was sat next to me said, obviously these girls need to mind other people's business, though she was probably right! The rest of the boat ride was spend with me being totally oblivious to any questions that i would get asked by these girls in my boat and also me staring out at the scenery or at the castle, the large forest on the outskirts of the ground very much so intrigued me, but apparently from the girls "it was forbidden hence the name it has been given, 'the forbidden forest' totally obvoius really, though apparently sometimes it used for detentions or in a care of magical creatures lesson where the teacher will be, or is supposed to be, supervising you at all times!" These were the exact words of one of the girls, i hadn't been bothered to learn any of their names, it had seemed like a waste of quality time to be perfectly honest!

^ 3RD PERSON ^

Y/N clambered out of the small wooden boat and onto the muddy banks of the the lake, she picked herself up and brushed her now muddy robes off as much as possible before following the rest of the first years who were now making their ways to the dark enterance hall, following the long winding path as they went! 

She walked along the path, she had become a little teary eyes as she thought back to all of the times she had spent with her friends and all the wonderful memories she had made at Beauxbatons the past two years! 

° YOUR POV °

*Flashback~ your first day at Beauxbatons*

I walked to my first lesson with my newly found friends, Jocelyn had been sorted into Bellefeuille, Rosè was sorted into papillonlisse with Adele, Iva had been sorted into the same house as me, OmbreLune, so we shared all of the same classes as well as sleeping dormitories, i was having an amazing time so far and it had only been a couple of hours less than a day. I had written to my parents last night telling them that i had made some new friends and that i had been sorted into OmbreLune, i had received a ketter back from them this morning as well as some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties! Those were my favourites if you couldn't tell that already! My firat lesson was charms, my mother had tought me the wand igniting charm (the lumos charm) over the summer when I had brought my wand, blackthorn, veela hair core, 10 ½ inches and reasonably springy.

*End of Flashback*

I could feel my eyes welling as i thought back to these memories that i held safely in my mind, i had made my way to the dark and dingy enterance hall, the only light source, a mere wall light on the far side of the hall! My first impressions: this place is too dark, give it some light, it will do it a lot of good! "Miss L/N, you will wait here until the first years have all been sorted, with which i will come and retrieve you! Understood?" A long black haired professor asked, more of snarled, he had long balck robes, basically every was black that he was wearing! A few minutes had passed and i thought that i was going to end up falling aslepp soon rather than later until something woke me up, "Pucey, Ella!" The old lady boomed, seocnds later i heard another old voice speek, "Your different you are, brave when others are around but not other wise, definitely not a Gryffindor! You have characteristics of Hufflepuff for your kindness, though that isn't your strong point! I know... RAVENCLAW!!" the hat bellowed, the look on Adrian's face rushed into my mind, how this made me laugh! "Enough with the laughing Miss L/N! We are ready for you now!" The same man snarled ushering me through the large oak doors, i slinked through the tight gap he had left for me and there i was like deer in headlights! "Aha! Miss L/N there you are!" An old man i knew to be Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, "This is Miss L/N everyone, she has transferred from Beauxbatons Academy for Witches! Now if you will come up here, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head?" I did as Dumbledore had said, the stool was small but i didn't mind that much. I placed the old, shabby hat on my head, it didn't speak like it had done when considering what house to put Ella, instead it sat on my head in silence for approximately 2 minutes before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!!"


	3. Chapter 3

^ 3RD PERSON ^

Morning was drawing closer and closer, then sky was become the slightest tad brighter and brighter at every hour when the ebony black Grandfather clock in the slytherin common room hummed as it stoke the next hour and hour after that and so on! H/C H/L hair floated off the side of the black cushioned leather couch, you lay out cold on the couch still dressed in your now slytherin coloured robes. You hadn't gone up to your dormitory last night, you would rather be anywhere but near Pansy Parkinson, you had stayed up studying all last night and had only closed your drooping eyes in the very early hours of the morning. The birds sund brightly and in tune, though there you were sleeping! 

▪︎DRACO'S POV ▪︎

I walked down the few steps from the boys dormitories and out into the common room, i liked it ar this time in the morning when it was quiet and there was no Pansy to annoy me. I wasn't alone this morning though, i went over to sit down on the couch to study for potions in which i was expected to get an 'O' in, though there was an outstretched figure laying out on the couch, books were splattered out on the carpeted floor below. The girl had H/C hair and a S/C skin complexion, i guessed it was the new girl, Y/N L/N, Adrian's cousin, the one who had talked back to me and hexed Pansy on the train! How she must have had some guts! 

° YOUR POV °

I woke up still dazed from last night, my school books littered the black rug at my feet, i took a sigh of relief that no one had caused havoc and took them along with my other belongings on the couch and squished under my ass! Snapped quills and spilled ink pots lay on the floor, ink had seeped into pages of my books and onto the floor staining it a midnight blue! I pulled out my wand and pointed at the pages of my book and whispered, "Repareo," once the ink was removed from the pages, i moved onto the rug and did the same there! I piled my belongings together on the circular glass in-table, ran my fingers through my hair and off i went (now with my books huddled close to my chest) out of the mysterious common room, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself flew open for me to make my exit! I walked down the dinghy corridors, muffled sound of voices lurked behind me, the voices grew louder and louder. I sped up my walk into a slight jog and ran around a corner, "Oi, L/N!" A snarky voice snorted from behind me, i flipped my head around, there standing to my left was Pansy Parkinson and her to little minions, but when i say two little minions i really mean one little one and the female version of Crabbe and Goyle! "Yes Parkinson?" I said an innocent little girls smile forming on my face, Pansy scoffed, she beckoned her head towards me making her minions follow along just paces behind her! "Stay away from Drakey-Poo!" She screamed before turning on her heel and strutting off in the other direction, the girl resembling crabbe and goyle waddled of rather than strutting! The things i have witnesses in my last couple of hours of being here at Hogwarts! "Y/N! Y/N!" A small voice shouted eagerly from behind me, i turned around and saw Ella running up to me her arms spread open, she wrapped them around my waist, and i melted into her little joyful embrace!

I walked side by side with Ella as we head off down to the great hall to dine on the fine foods of breakfast! We arrived in the bustling hall, millions of floating candles danced around in the air above us, the tall ceiling see through the light blue morning sky painted across it like the ceiling was a nassive canvas and the sky it's artwork layered on it! The 4 long wooden tables lined each other, the sunflower yellow, the marine blue, the scarlet red and the emerald green! Me and Ella parted our ways and i watched in adoration as she skipped off to a giggling group of her friends, whilst i walked off to the slytherin table. It was dark and mysterious this morning, much unlike the night before, a silence piercing through the atmosphere as i sat down at the table next to a girl with long dark brown hair and black eyes! She didn't shuffle over on the seat as i went to sit down beside her, instead she sat on the spot and didn't budge, "Hi, you must be Y/N i have heard ot of things about you... wel mostly complaints from Pansy! I am Cat!" The girl said sticking ber long, slender hand out towards me for me to shake, which of course i did! "Yes that me, it is a pleasure to meet you Cat!" The pair of us talked and talked as if we had been friends for an eternity and that we hadn't met just minutes before. After finishing breakfast the scary looking professor i had met only last night came around to the slytherin table to hand out our timetables for the day and many more to come. I had divination, charms, care of magical creatures, transfiguration, potions and herbology! I leaned over towards Cat's lap in order to glance at her timetable; i felt time slow around me and my surroundings fall before my eyes. I felt my body crash to the cold stone floor beneath, the buzz of laughter, conversation and cries for Madam Pomfrey echoed in earshot, though all of this sounded miles and miles awah from where i lay: cold and numb! A loud crack of laughter flittered though my earshot, piggish snorts joined them as well, a group of three girls hovered over me as i sat up: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass! High fives were shared in the group of cackling girls, they were soon split apart my Adrian and Ella as they made their ways over towards me. Ella's squeaky voice high pitched and laced with worry, scaredness and concern, Adrian stood towering over me, his forehead damp with his sweat, it glossed it causing it to shine in the many dim candle lights above our many heads like yellow stars! "Miss L/N, are you okay?" Professor Dumbledore asked peering down over his silver half moon glasses that rested gently on the crooked bridge of his nose, i nodded slightly in response as i pushed my self up off of the floor and brushed my self off from the dust i had collecting that short amount of time i was down on the floor! 

I scuttled off down the dark corridor and was on my ways up to my divination lesson... though i didn't know where to go! Muffled voices sounded from in front of me, "Divination, where would that lesson be held?" A boys voice sounded, it was fulled with a questionable twang, "Oh come one its over here!" An annoyed girls voice hummed, a flash of her chocolate brown hair flowed as she whipped around the corner, two shadows followed her around the corner. They were going to divination as well! I rushed around the same corner, "Wait! Wait!" I called out to them as i panted slightly with my bundle of books hugged to my raspy chest, the three students stopped in their tracks and turned back to look at me and wondering of what it was that i wanted! "Y-you have d-divination, right?" I said breathing heavily as i did so! As i tilted my head to look up at the three figures i realised who they were: Harry, Ron and Hermione!

We walked and talked all of the way until we reached a small circular red trap hole up above our heads, a wobbling rope ladder dangled down from it, it swayed from side to side by the wind. "Come on, we don't want to be late now do we?!" Hermione stated aas she beckoned me, harry and ron over to her, she was already hopping onto the ladder and climbing up it hesitantly and shaking as she did so! She clambered her way up and once reaching the red trap door she pushed it open with her hands and pushed herself into the classroom. She popped her head down to us seconds later, "come on!" She rolled her eyes down, i had already clambered half way up the shaking ladder by this time, harry and ron had kept their feet firm to the stone groumd though... boys: and Harry's supposedly the brave one!

I pushed myself up through the small space left by the trap door, a strong waft of perfumes and green tea struck at my senses as i was welcomed, "Ahh welcome, welcome! Sit where you desire!" A lady with wild frizzy mousy brown hair that followed behind her, a orange-red coloured cloth strewn in her hair to contain it as best as possible. She had dozens of bronze bangles and bracelets draped on her bony wrists, her long flowing sage green robes tatted and crumpled very much unlike the neat robes of the other professor's and staff members! Lastly, her eyes were magnified appropriately 50 times by her thick glasses that were rimmed with a matching bronze to her bangles and thousands on rings crawling up her long bony fingers covering allomst all skin on them! This professor was immensely loppy- looney even, it's as if she had been regurgitated by all of the other professor's insanity and we came out with... this!

I followed the professor's instructions and went to sit down, many poufes and been bags were scattered around the room, silk shawls were strung from ceiling and used as decorations, be that curtains blankets or wall art. A large dark brown dresser sat at the back corner of the room, it was lined with large engraved china teapots and small pink and blue engraved tea cups. I took my place beside a circular table that hermione had sat around, once the last of the students had emerged from the trap door (including Harry and Ron... finally) the professor began to speek, "Welcome to Divination," said professor Trewlany who was now seating herself in a winged rocking chair filled with plush cushions and lace scarfs. "My name is professor Trewlany. You won't have seen me around before as i find it is consequently bad to get involved in the hustle and bustle of the main school as it can easily cloud my inner eye and abilities." Everyone kept quiet and continued to satre at her as if she had speaken a foriegn language, though the way she spoke sounded as if some of what she was saying was in some way foreign! Looney women! She rearranged her shawl, "you all have decided to study the exceptional art of divination, and may i say the most difficult and complex of all magical arts! I must warn you that the majority of you will not have sight of such wonderful things and such pleasures to witness things as i have and just few others! There is very little in which i will he able to teach you if you do not have such sights... books can only take you sl far in education!" She finished, i snapped my head up to look at her, her head was poised as she stared out at some dangling scarfs and shawls. Hermione had a scowl on her face; i knew how much she was fond of books and how much she adored them! "Many witches and wizards, how ever talented they are in areas of loud bangs, destruction and battles, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," professor Trewlany went on, her massive ball like eyes gleaming from the light of the thousands of candles that were dotted around the floor of the room; major fire hazards! She continued, "It is a gift granted to very few. You boy!" She said suddenly pointing one of her long bony fingers towards a boy with dark brown hair, he was one of Hermione's friends that i knew to be Neville Longbottom, "is your grandmother well?" A loud gulping sound came from Neville's direction, he was stuttering as he spoke, "I-i-i think s-so," he managed to squeak as all the eyes in the room fixed to him; in his horror! "I wouldn't be so sure if i were you deary!" Professor Trewlany said. Neville gulped. Trewlany continued placidly, "We will be covering the basics of Divination throughout this first year; the first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves; and the next to palmistry. By the way my dear, " she shot her head over to face a tanned skin girl with jet black hair that hung down her back in a tight and neat braid, "beware a red-haired man!" The girl gave a started look at Ron who sat right behind her, she edged her bean bag away from him slightly! 

"In the second term we will progress to crystal ball reading- this is if we have finished with fire omens! Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February as i will catch a nasty flu! I my self will loose my voice! And around Easter, we will loose one of our numbers for ever!" A very tense silence hung in the room until Trewlany started speaking yet again, "I wonder dear," she siad as she turned to a curly blonde hakred Gryffindor girl sitting next to the one she had made assumptions to just earlier on, "Could you pass me the large silver teapot?" A slight look of relief swept over the girls face as she stold up, collected the giant teapot in her arms and ferried it over to Trewlany! "Thank you, my dear! That thing you are dreading- it wil happen on the sixteenth of October!" 

"Now i want you all to divide into pairs, collect a teacup from the shelves of the dresser each, come to me, and i will fill it for you! Then you will sit down and drink, you will drink until only the dregs and sludge of the tea leaves remain! Swill these around the cup just three times with your left hand and turn the cup upside down on its saucer, you will wait until all of the droplets of tea have drained away, then you will let your partner read your tea leaves! You will interpret the patterns and figures by using Unfogging the Future pages five and six! I shall be here for guidence and help when and if needed at any time, i will also instruct you and lead you! Oh and dear-" she said turning to Neville and grabbing him my his forearm as he moved to stand up, "After breaking your first cup would you be so kind as to pick a blue one i am rather fondly attached to the pink!" Neville gave a small yet nervous nod as he seated himself back in his gold and silver pouffe! Yet sure enough onve Neville had dare so reached the dresser clattered down woth the sound of tinkling china cups! Trewlany was over to Neville in an instance carrying a dust pan and brush along with a plastic bag to scoop up the broken shards of China, "One of the blue ones then dearest!" She said pointing to a small stack of the blue cups, shaking handedly, Nebille picked up a blue on and scuttled over Trewlany's desk and waited for her to fill it up with some hot bubbling tea! Me and Hermione waited first in line in the queue so we could get started first, after having our cups filled to the brim with the warm tea we sat back down at our bean bags and drank and drank! 

We had Ufogging the Future spread across our laps and the gold rug covered floor, our cups now sat upside down in their saucers draining the last droplets of liquid away! "I wonder what we will find- oh this is so exciting!" Hermione squealed out of an overdose of excitement, i chuckled before replying, "A pile of soggy tea leaves!" We swapped over our cups and began to 'read' what secrets and patterns lay in a mush of murky brown sludge, "So what do you see in mine?" Hermione asked me as she leaned over to peer into the cup i was holding, "Umm... a shape that looks vaguely similar to a rat or a mouse," i said as i pointed down to the shape i was trying to interpret what it was, "And this," i said as i pointed to anouther shape, "this looks like a sun- you will have great happiness!" A sigh of relief escaped from Hermione as i said this, "You have a wiggly cross shaped object meaning you will suffer, and you have this-" Hermione began to say, but the cup in which she was holding got yanked away from her hands by another pair, "Now dear what do we have here? Oooh yes a cross, you will have great suffering and pain, and... and... my gosh my young dear you... you have the eye!" 


	4. Chapter 4

^ 3RD PERSON ^

The class went stiff with silence, Trewlany's hands were trembling magicly, and her legs were like shaking like jelly! The blue cup still gripped in the professor's hands, though it was becoming stick and glossy with sweat! Y/N and Hermione sat on their bean bags in shock, a murmur of whispers surfaced around the classroom! 'The eye?! But i thought that was rare!', 'Impossible!', 'It's probably just a plate or something, you know how looney Trewlany is!' or 'Utter bullshit, give me the cup!' These were just some conversations that circulated the pink and gold draped room! Trewlany's shaking and sweating reached out towards her desk and to a glass half filled with water, she took a loud shakey sip, "Carry on class, carry on!" 

¿? TREWLANY'S POV ¿?

I scurried around from behind my desk; through drawer after drawer in search for a piece of parchment, a samll glass pot of rich black ink and my favourite pink glittery quill my father had crafted for me at such a young age! Once i had finally gathered the objects i needed and rushing i scribbled out a short letter to professor Dumbledore:

Dumbledore,

It has come to my attention whilst teaching my divination class this morning with the Slytherin and Gryffindor 3rd years that the transfer from Beauxbatons, Y/N L/N, is as far as i know a seer! We were reading tea leaves at the time and Miss. Granger held her hand up as she needed help to work out what one of the shapes in Miss. L/N's cup was- it was the eye! I saw it myself and am in conete shock!

sincerely,

Sybil Trewlany

I folded the parchment up into a small rectangled, shoved it into an envelope and attched it onto the leg of my owl and let it free to Albus! "I said to continue!" I snarled as i realised that all the class were doing was discussing what had just recently happened, some had started a fight and one slytherin girl was.... trying to snog the face off of Mr. Malfoy! Disgraceful and absolutely disgusting! Finally the room was hushed once again as they realised that i was now fully aware of what was happening in my surroundings like before!

{ HARRY'S POV }

"Well my turn..." Ron said as he peered down into my teacup, his forhead was wrinkling in his effort to see... something! "Aha! There is a blob of soggy brown tea leaves that looks a bit like a bowler hat, or it could just be... you know... a blob of... tea leaves!" He said, "Maybe you will end up working for the ministry when you are older and all old and wrinkly and... yeah you get it!!" he laughed, i did to as i imagined my self all wrinkly and grey haired! Ron turned the cup the other way around, "But this way it looks more like an acorn if you ask me... what that?!" He asked himself, he flipped open his copy of Unfogging the future and scanned through the pages based around the subject of tea leaves and how to read them, then the lages based on what shapes you may see or find, "'Found it! A windfall, unexpected gold' perfect, then you can lend me some! And this thing here... it looks as though it could be an animal... yeah this could be it's head... then this its body... a hippo... no... a sheep...?" I let out a snort of laughter causing Trewlany to whizz around to me and Ron to see what was happening to make me and him laugh so much than we already have in this one lesson alone! "Let me take a look dear!" Trewalny said holding her hand out as she waited for Ron to place the cup on it, she didn't wait for long though as she came in and sweeped it away from Ron's grasps of his hands! Everyone in the room stopped nad turned silent to watch what was happening, Trewlany stood still staring into the cup and rotating it clockwise at an incredibly slow speed, then anti clockwise quickly or quicker than expected and certainly quicker than she did when roataing it clockwise! "Hhmmm," she said as she whipped a small gold coloured magnifying glass out from her pocket of her unusual robes, "Indeed!"

《 YOUR POV 》

"A falcon, my dear... you have a deadly enemy!" Trewalny said her eyes still glued to the insides of the cup and waht lies within it! "But everyone knows that!" Hermione stated from beside me, i gave her a small nudge with my elbow in the lower rib, she gave me an annoyed look, "what was that about?" She said as she rubbed her side slightly, "you know what that was for, don't bring up you-know-who infront of her she will start to make crazy and barbaric assumptions saying that he will return or some shit like that!" I said as i watched Trewlany stare into the cup for another minute straight! "Watch your language, you will get into serious trouble!" Hermione whisper shouted as she gave me the look my mother would when i cursed in front of her, "Sorry mother, i guess my slytherin is really starting to show!" I said teasing her and laughing dramatically, this was stopped however by a sudden voice, " A club...an attack... dear oh dear this is not a happy cup now is it!" Trewlany stated, "I thought it looked like a bowler hat!" Ron exclaimed, a hiwl of laughter arose as Ron sat in his seat sulking, "A skull... danger lies ahead of you in your path... oh dear boy!" Everyone was staring transfixed, at Trewlany as she still stood to the same pot examining Harry's... unhappy cup, a loud burst of shrill screaming burst outas she gave the cup its last and final turn, a loud crash of china erupted: Neville had smashed his second cup! Trewlany's hand that glittered with sweat pressed up against her own heart and her eys we squished shut! "My dear boy- my poor dear boy- no- it is kinder not to say- no- dont ask me...." 

"What is it professor?" Dean Thomas asked almost at once, everyone was now stood on their feet and crowded around Harru and Ron's tabke even Malfoy, his cronies, Parkinson and her minions had joined the bunch lingering at the back, mamy people were pressed up close to Trewlany's chair in order to get a good look of what Harry's cup contained! "My dear," Trewlany started, "You- you have the grim!" 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I descended down the wobbling rope ladder and the long winding stair case in complete silence, we then set off towards Professor Mcgonagall's classroom for the transfiguration class that we shared together. Yet again it was slytherin and Gryffindor sharing a class together, though i wasn't complaining as the three other friends i had, not including Cat and my family, were in Gryffindor! It took us a long time to reach her classroom, and even though we left divination earlier than others we had only just made it in time! Harry and Ron parted from me and Hermione as they scuttled to the back of the classroom in hope to get a seat back there and awya from the glances and whispering of what had just recently happened in divination! Glances were shot at him as though he was about to drop dead in any second! Me and Hermione sat a row in front if them as from hermione, "it is near harry and ron, and we are still going to be seen when we raise our hands to answer the questions that get asked!" I listened intently to Professor Mcgonagall's speech about Animagi and found out that it was a wizard who (at choice) can turn into an animal at whatever point they want! They havento have a license and have to get an examiner to allow them to become Animagi! 

With ease professor Mcgonagall changed into a tabby cat with white speckled markings on her face and around her dark brown eyes, her tail tapped on the desk in satisfaction to have finally got Ron and Harry's attention! "Now class, what has gotten into you all today?!" She asked after transforming back into her human form with just a slight sound of a pop, though this was very faint and silent only people and students who were being observant would have heard it! "Not that it matyer, but that is the first time one of my transformations hasnt received an appealing applause or reaction at that!" Everybody turned to look at harry, yet no one dare to speak a single word, then an outstretched hand was raised in the air right beside me, "Please professor we have just had our first Divination lesson, we were reading tea leaves-" she was stopped in mid sentence by professor Mcgonagall as she spoke, "Ah, of course Miss. Granger," professor Mcgonagall spoke, "there is no need to continue as i already understand, now which of you will be dying this year then?" She asked raising one of her grey eyebrows at the whole class waiting for a response! The whole class just continued to stare at her blankly and nlt say anything until finally Harty spoke up, "m-me," he stuttered as he remembered what Trewlany had said to the whole class about the grim being a death omen! "I see," the professor started, "then you should know Mr. Potter that Sybil Trewlany has predicted the death of a student every year since she has arrived here at Hogwarts, and that none of them have died yet! Seeing a death omen is her favourite way of greeting her new class or classes! If it were not for the favt that I speak ill of my colleagues-" Professor Mcgonagall stopped as she realised her nostrils had turned a sickling pale colour of white, though she continued after some time, "Divination is one of the most imprecise uses and arts of magic, and many have very little patience with it, me being one of them! A true seer is very rare and Sybil Trewlany is...." she had stopped again, and continued in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look of perfect health to me Potter, so you will excuse me that i will not let you off of homework today, but i assure you that if you die you will not need to hamd it in!" She concluded and carried on with the Transfiguration lesson!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

• DRACO'S POV •

I packed up my stuff from Transfiguration class and shoved it back into my balck leather satchel and continued put of the class, "Oh Drakey there you are!" Pansy screeched as she fling herself at me, latching herslef onto my like a limpit does to rocks at the sea side! God i just wished Pansy would take the hint that i am not romantically interested in her nor find her in anyway attractive, my father on the other hand finds Pansy perfect for me, her being a pureblood and him knowing her father through connections in the Ministry and death eater task he had to carry out years ago from now! I watched as Adrian's cousin, Pottah , mudblood and Weasley turned the corner towards the great hall! I really need to introduce myself properly to that girl, and i know that we didn't start off the best with her jinxing Pansy on the train, but technically that wasn't the first time as i gave her her train ticket back to her after finding it on the concreted floor of Platform 9¾! This morning i found asleep in the common room outstretched on one of the couches completely zoned out, maybe i could offer to help her out with potions as a way of... apologising, it's pathetic, trust me i know! I walked over to the teeming great hall for lunch, pansy was still holding onto me no matter how many times i had shoved her off!

Y/N left the other three to join the Slytherin table, she waved at her cousin or Adrian's sister, Ella, she she went past the Ravenclaw table! "Made friends with the Gryffindorks, L/N?" Pansy snorted out with laughter at what Dpahne had just asked, "Actually yes, and why would that be any of your concern Greengrass, I'm actually shocked that you would be able to tell who i have befriend as your head is so far up your ass that i don't think i can push it up any further!" Y/L retorted, i gaped at her comment as did everyone, "You- You little slut!" Daphne shouted, all Y/N did was raise her eyebrow at the girl in question, then bust out in laughter, "That's rich coming from you, especially since i saw you and blaise over hear," she pointed towards blaise, "walk out of the broom closet: clothes a mess, your cheery coloured lipstick all over his face and hair looking as though you had been dragged through a hedge backwards whilst under the imperius curse!" She stopped and looked down towards Theo who was engraged with anger that you could basically see smoke coming out of his ears, "And if I am correct Greengrass, you and Nott here," she pointed towards Theo, "are dating, how do you feel about that Theo!" Theo pushed himself away from his seat and stomped his way out of the great hall, recieving many quizzical looks from the students and professors at the same time! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

《 YOUR POV 》

"I can't believe that you just said that!" Hermione exclaimed a look of horror plastered across her face, "well i did, and i very much enjoyed it!" I stated a sly smirk creeping its way onto my face as i did so, "No wonder you were placed in Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed he still looked shaken from the whole 'Harry seeing a large black dog' that the three of them had just finished telling me about! "Ron it was just a stray!" Harry said, "Don't worry about it!" He said, he tryed to smile the best he could to comfort ron, "Now come on we have care of magical creatures with Hagrid next!"

~

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Everyone here? Right now follow me!" For a short second i thought that he was going to take us into the dark forest and by the look on Harry's face he did to, i had heard that werewolves and all different types of monsters lurk in there, a centaur herd lives there! However, Hagrid strolled off to the side of it and around the edges of the trees, just five minutes later i found myself with Hermione, harry and Ron outside an empty paddock! "C'mon 'round the fence, gather 'round the fence!" He called, "Thats it, now make sure you can see! 'Irst thing yeh 'ill want teh do is open yeh books!" He boomed out, "how?!" Malfoy called out in his cold, draining voice. "Eh?" Hagrid said, Malfoy let out an over exaggerated sigh before continuing, "How are we supposed to open the books?" He repeat whilst he took out his copy of The book of Monsters, a rope of leather rope was bound around his in order to stop it from eating everything and anything! I took my copy out as well i had bounded it with rope and clasped it shut, many others had also done this as they started to take out their copy as well! "Hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" The class shook their heads at once, Hagrid sighed, "Yeh 'ave teh stroke 'em" He stated as if it was the most obvious option in the world, "Look-" he grabbed hold of Hermione's copy, ripping the tape off, and stroking down the fuzz spine of the book! It sent the book into some sort of trans or something as it was almsot as if it went to sleep! "Oh how silly we all have been!" Malfoy sneerd, "We should have stroked them, isn't it so obvious!" Malfoy and his cronies burst out in laughter, as well as pansy and her two minions! "I think they are funny!" Hermione exclaimed to me, Harry and Ron, "Oh yes terribly funny," said Malfoy, "really witty actually giving us such barbaric books!" Harry pushed past people, "Shut up malfoy!" He snarled, "God this place has gone to the the dogs, wait until my father hears that Dumbledore has got this Oaf teaching classes!" Harry oushed past more people this time, "I said shut up Malfoy!" I snarled again, Malfoy swaggerd forwards "oooooooo!" He stopped in his tracks a wprried expression on his face, he pointed his finger up to the trees and shouted, "Dementor! Dementor!" I whipped around and so did Harry, Ron and Hermione! Once we had turned back around to fave Malfoy him, his cronies, Parkinson and her minions had their hoods up on their head and were wiggling their fingers out infront of them! Unbelievable! 

"Hippogriffs!"


	5. Chapter 5

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

` ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ᵖᵃʳᵗ ⁱⁿ ᵈʳᵃᶜᵒ'ˢ ᵖᵉʳˢᵖᵉᶜᵗⁱᵛᵉ ⁱˢ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ˡᵃᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ˡᵃˢᵗ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵇᵒᵒᵏ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱᵗ ⁱˢ ˢᵘᵖᵖᵒˢᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱⁿᶜᵃˢᵉ ⁱᵗ ˢᵗᵃʳᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵘˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢˡⁱᵍʰᵗᵉˢᵗ ʷᵃʸˢ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ⁱᶠ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱˢ ˢᵒ ´

I pulled over my pointed black hood that was joined onto my robe and stuck out my fingers before me, wiggling them like a bunch of flobber worms that were clasped in my tight grip of my hands! The slytherins around me joined in on my miraculous sceme, we whistled and howled like the dementors do. The Gryffindors and the occasional slytherin whipped around facing in the direction to which i had pointed with the finger in! I choked myself from holding back the laughter that welled up in side of me as the look of pure horror spread on their poor faces as they spun around looking for the tall black hooded figure in the trees! Once figuring out my act they spun as quickly back to face me as they did to face the 'dementor', the pleasure i get from pissing the Gryffindors off, and the blood traitor slytherins! A pair of E/C eyes landed on me burning into my skin and slicing through it like a pair of red hot lasers! The E/C eyes bored into mine, i recognised the gaze, other than this time it was filled with hatred, fierceness and an equivalent to poison!

A loud shriek erupt from infront of me, breaking me away from my thoughts, imagination and from being spaced out for the amount of time in which i was! The most bizarre creature i think i had ever seen came trotting towards us on a lead rope that was held by the Oaf! Many gasps in shock were let out around me and many shocked and scared expressions still lingered on many peoples faces. The creatures had body, hind legs and swishing tail of a horse or the unicorn from first year, they front end was the same as an eagle, they had long wings of an eagle to, a steal coloured sharp beak was situated on their heads and large intimidating amber eyes blazed down at me with what looked to me very much like a scowl, how dare the pest do so! The space grey sharp talons stood on each of their front feet, of incredible length and deadly looking! A thick leather collar was slung around ech and everyone of these brute like beast, they were held onto my long metal chains! A tingle of worry or fear rushed up my spine! Me; The Draco Malfoy scared, over my dead body! The Oaf held onto these chains yanking them in his grip in desperate attempts to conain these vast amount of creatures, he was jogging up to the bunch of us a sweat forming on his brow and pouring down into his filthy birds nest of a beard!

° YOUR POV °

` ʸᵉᵗ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ᵗᵉʳʳⁱᵇˡʸ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ᵇⁱᵗ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵖᵉʳˢᵖᵉᶜᵗⁱᵛᵉ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ˡᵃᵖˢ ʷⁱᵗʰ ʷʰᵃᵗ ʷᵃˢ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ⁱⁿ ᵈʳᵃᶜᵒˢ ᵖᵉʳˢᵖᵉᶜᵗⁱᵛᵉ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵇᵒᵗʰ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ʳᵉᵃᶜᵗⁱᵒⁿˢ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ʰⁱᵖᵖᵒᵍʳⁱᶠᶠˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵃʳᵉ ᵛᵉʳʸ ᵈⁱᶠᶠᵉʳᵉⁿᵗ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ⁱᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠⁱⁿᵈ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵛᵉʳʸ ⁱⁿᶜᵒⁿᵛᵉⁱⁿⁱᵃⁿᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱʳʳᵉˡⁱᵛᵉⁿᵗ ⁱ ʷⁱˡˡ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃᵈ ᵒⁿ ⁿᵒʷ ʰᵒᵖᵉᶠᵘˡˡʸ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵃⁿʸ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ⁱⁿᵗᵉʳʳᵘᵖᵗⁱᵒⁿ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵐᵉ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ˡᵒˡ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉ ˡⁱᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶜʰᵖᵃᵗᵉʳ ˢᵒ ᶠᵃʳ ⁱ ʷⁱˡˡ ˢʰᵘᵗ ᵘᵖ ⁿᵒʷ ˡᵒˡ ´

The area hummed with conversation as three of these magnificent creatures came trotting into the paddock, placing one foot infront of eachother with grace and elegance reminding me of the muggle horse dressage i watch yearly back at home in France! Hagrid came jogging through the old gate jogging behind them with a loud pant and and glossy sweat forming on his forehead and trickling down his face and funally dripping off into his messy and untamed beard of his! "Halt now! Halt!" Hagrid shouted harshly as he gripped onto the three metal chains and pulling as hard as he could to stop these creatures from taking of anywhere and everywhere! Once he had abruptly stopped the bird like tings we wriggled the chains over to the fence and to where where we all were stood, i launched myself away from the wooden fence and backed backwards away from it. I felt my back thud against someone's heavy chest, i felt myself tumbing backwards, i tightly closed my eyes shut and awaited the fall as I felt my feet slip on the muddied ground below, but it never came! A pair of cold hands held onto my shoulders and back as i lay their stiffened in the body and rigid, not daring to move incase i would stupidly end up falling again with my clumsy self tumbling to the ground this time! I opened one of my E/C eyes hesitantly, a pair of pale steel silver coloured eyes met with mine as i did so, strands of white hair hung over them slightly framing the boys face nicely! God what on earth are you thinking, Y/N! I helped myself out of the boys grip and brushed any dirt and dust in which i had on me off as i did so and straightened out my skirt and fixed my tie back in place so it hung down straight over the middle of my white blouse! 

I turned back to the boy in realization, and glanced back at him: Draco Malfoy! I muttered a small "thank you" to him, he shrugged his shoulders in no respect for the fact i had thanked him and continued mumbling and groaning as Pansy Parkinson jumped fron behind him and flung herself onto his back hug him like a koala would to a tree! I turned back around to my friends with this and joined in on the whispered conversation they were holding throughout the three of them! "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid bellowed happily, waving his hand towards the creatures, "Beautiful, aren't they, stunners!" I cpuld vaguely see where Hagrid was coming with beautiful of you peeled back the fact that they looked as though they could rip your entire head off with some slice of their pointed beaks and scar you for enternity if they raised their long knife like claws up to you! Once i had overame the sensation and complete utter schock that you were infact witnessing with your own eyes an animal that looked like it was half horse and half of a giant gargantuan bird, i started to appreciate the beauty of the Hippogriffs, be that their soft and clam look penetrated from their solemn eyes or their grace they carried out through each individual feather, each creature had their own personal colour: a sleek jet black; a silver; a honey bronze; gelaming chestnut; pinkish roan! 

"So..." started Hagrid, he rubbed his hands together and shot a beaming grin around at everyone, "So if yeh lot want teh come a tad closer that would be 'mazing!" No one seemed to dare move forward and almost everyone semmed to start to take multiple paces backwards rather than forwards! I looked at Hermione, and stepped forwards the other three stepping in line to me just seconds afterwards. Ron looked as though he had just witnessed a swarm of spiders flood over his body and Hermione as though she had just been hauled up into the air along with thousands and thousands of dementors, i could tell the pair of them were scared to the bone!

"Now first thing yeh need to know 'bout Hippogriffs is 'at they is very proud creatures, big ego they have!" Said Hagrid, "They will get easily offended, Hippogriffs do! Never insult them or you sure will be asking for some many inguries!" The last statement didnt help with any trauma that Hermione, Ron and everyone else in the class had already gotten from these Hippogriffs, and my lord it just made them a whole lot worse in Hermione's eyes!

"If you dare hang around with Malfoy you are just going to end up as arrogant, selfish and hot headed as he is, you will turn into one of cronies or worse turn into that attention seeking, slut Pansy Parkinson who is overly obsessed with the ferret! And saying thank you to him, it's Malfoy, never thank him for anything he ever does!" Ron snarled, as he drilled this information into me though some of it sounded very much like he was throwing insults! "Ronald, stop being so stubborn else i will chuck you to that buch of three Hippogriffs and see what state you come out in shall we?!" Hermione snapped, "You will for sure have broken bones!" She snapped as she flung her small black leather bag over her shoulder and stomped off in the other direction, she grapped a hold of my balck and green robe and practically dragged me along the ground with her like a little doll she was going to place down somewhere else!

"Sorry! Ignore what Ronald was saying he is very, very short tempered and selfish as well, don't listen to any of which he was saying!" I stood their gobsmacked with what she had just said; i thought she hated Malfoy with an burning hot passion! "But-" A loud voice cut me off from what i was going to say mid sentence, thia voice belonged to Hagrid! "Yeh always 'ave to wait fer the Hippogriff teh make the first move," Hagrid continued, "It is polite and proper, yeh see? Look yeh 'ave teh walk towards him, and yeh have to bow... and then yeh have to wait, maybe fer a long time mind yeh! If he then bows back yeh would be allowed teh touch him. However, if he doesn't bow back that is yeh cue teh get away from him sharpish and the quickest yeh can be capable of!" 

"Right then who wants to go first?!" 

Most of the class backed away from the Hippogriffs further in answer, even me, Harry, Ron and Hermione had retreated slightly. The Hippogriffs tossed their large heads from side to side fiercely, tensing their wings and swishing their long flowing tails around in distress; lets just say that they didn't seem tethered about this! "No one?" Asked Hagrid, a twang of sadness lacing through his words, a flush of guilt rushed through my body from my lonest hair on my head to my very tips of my toes! I glanced at Hermione, who shook my head as she realised what I was about to do! "No," she whispered down to me, "I'm sorry," was what i replied with, i shot a smile her way before hesitantly raising my hand into the air!

"I want to!"

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

` ʸᵉᵗ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱˢ ˢˡⁱᵍʰᵗˡʸ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ˡᵃᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵗᵘᶠᶠ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃˢ ᵃˡʳᵉᵃᵈʸ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ʷʰⁱᶜʰ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵒˢᵉ ʷʰᵒ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ⁱᵗ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ᵃˡˢᵒ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᶠᵒʳ ᵈⁱᵗᵘʳᵇⁱⁿᵍ ⁱᵗ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ´

Footsteps were heard from beside me as Crabbe and Goyle backed back like most of everyone else, i stayed where i was, standing behind the big rock chewing on an apple, "I want to!" I heard a girls voice pupe up, a small slender hand was raised into the aire and the sleeve of a slytherin robe was hung around it and her wrist loosely, the voice was soft and sweet sounding! H/C hair hung around and down her back loosely; it was Y/N! "Great come on forward then Y/N! Don't be afraid!" The Oaf stated as Y/N walked forwards and headed her way towards the stormy grey Hippogriff, "Now make eye contact, with him! Remember try not to blink loads, Hippogriffs won't trust you if you do so!" She did exactly that and stared into the Hippogriffs large amber eyes with her glass like E/C eyes, "Excellent now bow down slowly!" The Hippogriff started to snort and prance around, i stood up on its hind legs and started to lash out, Y/N backed away as quickly as she could and ended up right infront of the boulder; tight infront of me!

° YOUR POV °

I felt my back hit hard against the large rock that was strangely placed in the middle of the area around me, "Buckbeak! Buckbeak, calm down, clam down!" Hagrid shouted warningly and waited for the grey Hippogriff to calm down fully before he told me to proceed and bowed again like i had started just previously before! I shuffled forwards nervously, my whole body was shaking from the last incident but I did as said and bowed down, my H/C hair falling over my face very much like a veil, it hid my eyes and most of my vision making me more tense for what was actually happening! "Aha welldone you have managed to get ol' Buckbeak 'ere to bow down to yeh!" Hagrid cheered away happily, i slowly made my way up from the bow, flicking my hair back to its usual state and looking up at Hagrid! "Right- yeh can touch him now if yeah want teh!" He said, i nodded eagerly before approaching the Hippogriff with caution and placed my hand onto it's shoulder, i smoothed out the grey feathers, they were soft and with texture and sleeked back and not corse and hard like i had expected them to be! "Be careful and gently pat him on his beak now, go on!" Hagrud said, he encouraged me by patting the beak first with ease, I stood up on my tip toes and patted his black coloured beak, it was cold and smooth!

"May I go?" A boys voice spoke up from the crowd, Hli looked at to see who it was that said it my hand still stroking Buckbeak's beak as I did, Harry's hand was held up high in the air as he stepped forwards away fron the crowd! "Of course Harry! Come one now, keep your eyes contact, you don't want him to not trsut yeh no do yeh!" I watched as harry stood still to the spot and started into the eyes of the Hippogriff, "and now bow down!" Hagrid said joyously, ahrty ddi as he was told and bent down with a straightend back! I looked up to Buckbeak who was now bowing down to harry as well, "Welldone Harry, that was excellent, go ahead and touch him now, touch his beak if you must as well!" Hagrid chuckled, you could tell that Hagrid was thoroughly enjoying himself teaching about Buckbeak and watching as two of his students stroked the Hippogriff!

"Right then you two," Hagrid started, "I think yeh can ride him now!"

Fear spread over my face as i listened in on what Hagrid had just said! "Yeh climb up there, jus' behind his wing joint," Said Hagrid, "But mind yeh dont pull out any of his feathers out, he... he won't like that!" Hagrid stated, i trembled with fear as i watched harry haul hinslef onto the Hippogriff, and as i did as well! I clamped my thighs onto Buckbeak as much as i could for dear life, "sorry!" I whispered to him as i did so! "Go on then!" Hagrid bellowed, as he slapped the Hippogriffs hindquaters! 

Without the smallest bit of a warning, immensely long wings flapped open on either side of my trembling self and Harry, Harry was seizing the Hippogriff around its neck and me holding onto Harry's waist in desperation for this all to be over in an instance, or in the blink of an eye and i will wake up and it will all be a nightmare or dream! The beating of the wings under my legs made the ride shaky and uneven, the sensation that i was about to be thrown off swept through me non stop every second of the time! We soared above the evergreen trees and over the black lake, just hovering over it, water sprayed up from the sides as Buckbeak's hoves caught in the water! The veiw was magnificent and so much unlike anything i had seen before!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

The large bird like figure flew above my head and swiftly landed with ease on the ground with an eathquaking thud that jolted me away from my thoughts and back into reality! "Good work Harry and you too Y/N! Anyone else want to have a go?" The Oaf asked as he thuded Potter on the back with his hand, i pushed past the crowd of people, "You're not dangerous at you great ugly brute!" I snarled, "Malfoy!" The Oaf warned me, howls and screams erupted everywhere as the Hippogriff stood up on it's hind legs, i looked up at it in utter panic, i brought a hoove down to me and sliced at my arm as i brought it up to my face to protect me the best i could!

° YOUR POV °

Buckbeak sliced down at Malfoy's arm and pushed hin to the ground, Malfoy was now rolling around on the floor like a baby as he clutched his left arm in agony and whimpered "It's killed me! It's killed me!" over and over again! Me and Hermione rushed forwards, "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing!" We shouted at the same time, my voice was panic stricken and truthfully scared for the boy! "I'm-I'm the teacher I'll do it!" Hagrid said as he scooped Malfoy up onto his arms and walked off to the hospital wing, "You'll regret this, you and your bloody chicken!" Malfoy whimpered, as he continually rolled around in Hagrid's arms,

"Class dismissed!"


	6. Chapter 6

° YOUR POV °

The slytherin table was quiet this evening as the whole school gathered together for the feast eaten at the end of the day!

Loud sobs came from Parkinson on the far end of the table as she 'mourns' Malfoy's 'terrible' injury!

Her two minions were huddled around her, their arms wrapped around her in tight hugs as she balled her eyes out!

She continuously screamed and cursed out loud as she sat their her face in her hands, she received many looks of annoyance as she did so.

She didn't eat but instead leaped out of her chair and ran out of the great hall, professor Dumbledore had to unwillingly stop his speech about how wonderful we had all been doing so far as she scooted out of the room!

"Now that Miss Parkinson has made her exit, I shall continue if I may?" 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tranquil and eerie: That's how I would describe the slytherin common room and dungeon corridors!

To my surprise Parkinson wasn't in the dormitory, she wasn't laying down with her back facing up towarsa the ceiling and balling with screams and sniffling and crying in hysterics on her bed that is opposite mine on the other side of the room! 

The night drew in and Parkinson never appeared, the soft ticking of grandfather clock in the corner of the large and dark room was just overheard slightly! 

A purr of the snoring from Millicent echoed around the room.

I lurched myself away from and out of the bed and pulled on the first hoodie that I came across in my set of drawers, I put on a pair of plain black leggings, finally I pulled on a random pair of shoes that I came to first before lastly grabbing my wand in my hands and placing it into the large pocket of my hoodie!

I left out of the door, it creaked slightly as I closed it shut and scooted off down the steps and into the jade green common room!

Blazing green flames licked at the now blackened logs in the silver fire place that was now covered in soot and not sparkling clean. 

I pushed open the large portrait of Salazar slytherin himself and cautiously stepped out of the common room.

The dungeon corridors were dark and dingy, just slightly lit by the small amount of candle lit lanterns that hung on the wall or from above my head on the high leveled ceilings.

A silver whisp of light darted around the corner of the corridor, whispered voices had arose and were now very much hearable: "She's gone off again, balling her eyes out, she has company this time though! And we thought it was bad with one constantly crying being in this school!" A croaky mans voice spoke, he coughed to clear his tight throat out!

"Lumos," 

I whispered the spell and gently placed one foot infront of each foot and made my way closer to where the whispered conversation was exactly coming from!

My head peeked around the stone corner, there before my eyes were a bunch of spiritual like people, they glowed an ominous light blue and pearly white colour.

A pale white complexioned man dressed in expensive looking clothes designed in the 1800's, he was wearing a long suit like coat fitted with lace and stained with darkened blood and deep and raw knife cuts and slices scattered on his shoulders and slightly bulging belly in what seemed to be a large baggy dress thing. His large bouncy curling balck hair was pinned up on his head and some hung just over his bloodied shoulder.

A larger man stood next to him, he was incredibly short and chubby. He wore a large brown like bag object, with a tan brown coloured robe that was tightly tied around his middle, his rough and dirt filled hands held a silver metal coloured pint sized cup, inside was frothing butter beer and the other on his fattened and largely rounded and sphere shaped stomach. He had short cut mousy brown hair that cirled around his head and large bald patch like an extremely weird halo!

The next was a tall, elegant and incredibly beautiful women. She wore a greyish blue dress, it was plain but elegant, it was slightly detailed with silver coloured vines around the deep circular neckline of the dress. The dress had long drooping satin sleeves, these were of perfectly matching colour to the main boduce of the dress. The dress was long and swept the floor as she glided back and forth continuously for the moment that i watched them in eager observation. Her dark brown hair was long but tide back into a low placed bun on her head, this was secured by am elegant silver pin in her hair, many sapphires were indented into the hair pin, it was carved into the shape of a bird.

The last ghost a tall lean man, he had grey curly hair that was bunched up on his head. His skin was wrinkly and just slightly chapped and dry, he had a dark grey moustache and beard that only just dangled over the edge of his chin! A small ruffled neck line just let me catch sight of a deep cut on his neck that oozed blood slowly, trickling down the side and back of his neck! He too was dressed in what seemed expensive and posh tailored clothing, a frilled and crocheted jacket and skinny trousers!

"Woo hoo hooo hooo!" A shrill voice howled and screeched from down the corridor, a soft jingle of metal flooded in my ears, "Peevseys sees ickle students in corridoor!" The voice sounded again, it was high pitched and shrill! 

Muffeled voices arose from around the corner

"Student in the corridor did he say?" A boomingans voice chuckled, heartbeat thumped rapidly inside of my chest as though my heart was desperately trying to escape and leap out from my prison-like ribcage.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

This continuous pattern echoed in my thrpbbing ears, my legs had become shaky and my hands had turned clammy and glossy with sweat.

The voices still conti ued to speak just a few meters to the right of me and behind the corner.

I wanted to run, to escape whatever fate that loomed on at me if i were to stay stuck to the spot.

But thats exactly, to the point what happened...

It was as if my feet had suddenly become cemented over and barricaded from moving just the slightest, tiniest centimeter, they physically were not able to move any longer!

I turned my head slightly to the side and around to look on at the opposite side of the corne, another spirit aimlessly and carelessly floated around and about the place whistling and screaming and screeching loudly amongst the group of four luminous ghost like creatures or spirits.

This ghpst was smaller and rounded out in the belly.

He was crazier, more mental and all round a lunatic!

This may be from his sense in clpthing choices or his crazy personality!

He wore a red, blue and mustard yellow jester like shirt and matching baggy bottoms. He had a weird looking and shaped hat on his head covering a mob of mousy brown hair that just strands of were visible now becuase if this! The aht had the points receding put of it and small brass coloured metal bells that chiled with very single small or large movement that the spirit made!

Crackhead!

It was as though he had returned here after attending a 5 year old's fancy dress costume party pnly to be kicked out!

Or that he had recieved an entirety wrong memo for outfit choice to this 'meeting', 'gathering' or 'social event' that was occurring right this very moment!

In my head I had erupted into hysterical laughter as the thought played on repeat in my mind of this!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

I perched myself up on the disgusting hospital wing bed, a white bloodstained blanket was wrapped around me.

My left arm was secured by a cream coloured bandage that tinted with pinkish blood from the deep and painful cut that beast gave me earlier today.

"Here drink this Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried over to my bed and whipped back the pale blue curtain and forcefully shoved a small vial in my hands.

A light violet coloured liquid swirled around inside of it, a wooden stopper was squished into the small opening of the vial tightly!

"Well drink up Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey muffled, she was now flicking her wand at the sheets that lay on my bed, the old bloodstained one replaced in a flash with a clen, warm peraly white one!

Another flash of silver light and a glass of whater had appered infront of my eyes, it stood on the side table beside my bed along with a pink, and red glityering card that i had reluctantly received from Pansy earlier!

A loud screeching twist of the cork in the vial and it was now hovering just above the vial in the air.

The vial started to slightly and slowly tip down towards me, i grasped the vial with my right hand and brought it up to mouth. 

I closed my eyes tightly and gilped hard as the liquid slid down my throat!

"Finally, now Mr Malfoy i must go as i have to assist a hufflepuff that is sprouting boils!" 

And with her last short statement she swept her self away and out of my area and moved to wherever this ugly hufflepuff with boils is!

~~~~

° YOUR POV °

I ran...

I ran as though it was the last thing i would do...

~~~

Corridor after corridor were empty and tranquil...

I pushed myself into a girls bathroom, there were thousands of wet and crumpled up tissues scattered across the dirty and cold stone floor, soft and loud whimpering was heard from somewhere in the room.

Loud outbursts of crying errupted and echoed around the room, the faintest voice could he heard through the shaky breathing a crying said "He-he doesn't l-like m-me!!" Another flood of crying filled the room once again, i covered over my ears in digust and to stop myself from turning completely def from this girl!

A flash of black hair caught in my sight as a shadow loomed closer toawrds me.

The clicking and clacking of shoes pattered on the stone floor, the sniffling and sobs became louder and louder as the shadow grew closer and the shoe hitting the floor noise became clearer and more significantly loud as well!

A black bob of hair swung as the girl plodded over to the sinks in a circle, her face was hidden my her hair but i cpuld tell it was red and her eyes were sore and swllen and glassy woth tears. She splashed water up at her face with her hands from the running tap.

She slumped her body against wall and held her knees tightly to her chest and let her head fall down to her knees and the tears begun again!

~~~

I rushed out of the bathroom and headed down the dimly lit corridor, i clutched my wand in my hamd and let it light up my way! The ominous pearly white light shone brightly in the dark corridor, it lit up many paintings that hung on the walls and many engravings i had never seen before!

I walked down a large corridor and sson found myself in the massive entrance hall and pass the tall double doors of the great hall, a stand containing the quidditch house cup was situated to my right, and to my left a gargantuan portrait of a younger version of Professor Dumbledore!

"She went over 'ere, come on friar!"

Alarm bells rang inside of head, i sprinted down the corridor further!

I reached a pair of double doors and rushed inside slamming them shut behind me,

"Come to visit, L/N?" 


	7. Chapter 7

° YOUR POV °

I spun around on my heals, my chest still rising and falling dramatically and in fast speed from the panic!

My cheeks flushed a red colour as i ended up facing the person, my H/C hair wrapped aroundy face practically suffocating me. 

After fiddling with my hair and pulling at it for it to get away from latching onto my face I managed to detach myself. 

I looked up from my feet slowly, i felt a pair of eyes blazing at me as I did so! 

My eyes met with someone's piercing silver ones, they beautiful, it was as if i was looking into pools of silver stained water that were endless as i dived into them! Or as if they were pearly orbs setting me into a forever lasting trance!

A small chuckle of laughter escaped the persons mouth, it echoed all around me and ringing in my ears! 

I stood still to the spot as i heard shoes tap against the stone flooring as the person came closer and closer towards me!

It was a boy!

I knew it was, from the way the person staggered forwards, from his deep voice and the strong cologne that caused a terrible stench in the air around me!

I urged myself to step backwards and keep placing one foot behind the other, i felt my back slam against the hard stoned wall, i felt pain stab into me as i did so!

I closed my eyes tightly shut so that i could try and hide my pain if something bad were to happen! I couldn't see the boy come closer, though i could sense it...

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

` ʸᵉᵃʰ ˢᵒ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ⁱᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ⁱᵗ ʷʰᵉⁿ ⁱ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵒᵛᵉʳˡᵃᵖ ʷʰᵃᵗ ⁱˢ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿⁱⁿᵍ ʷⁱᵗʰ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃˢ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵒʳ ᵖʳᵉᵛⁱᵒᵘˢˡʸ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵃᵖᵗᵘʳᵉ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᶜʰᵃʳᵃᶜᵗᵉʳˢ ᵐᵃʸ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ʷʰᵃᵗ ⁱˢ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵒʳ ʷʰᵃᵗ ⁱᵗ ⁱˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵃʳᵉ ʷⁱᵗⁿᵉˢˢⁱⁿᵍ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵉˣᵃᶜᵗˡʸ ʰᵒʷ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ⁱᵗ ᵍˡᵃᵈ ᵗᵒ ᶜˡᵉᵃʳ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵘᵖ ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ´

I sat on the stinking bed, under the paper thin blood stained duvet, i propped my back up against the metal framing that held the 'mattress' in place, bu mattress me meaning a sack filled of spike like springs! 

I had always been told that the hospital wing treats the patients nicely and lools after them properly, but this is drastically far away from that idea! 

It was nothing compared to the luxury of my large and spacious dormitory, only to the fact that i had this whole chilling hall sized room to myself! 

I haven't recieved a single visit from one of my friends, well not considering Pansy who visited me for 2 minutes but got kicked out of the Hospital wing for screaming and crying too much and too loudly as she was disturbing many other people as well as me and my time! 

She had brought me a pink card that was covered in pink and red glitter and hearts that spelled out 'I hope you get better soon, I love you Draky poo!'.I felt sick as my mind flashed back to when she latched onto ke and draped her arms around me squishing me into a very uncomfortable hug!

As for my uncaring friends not visiting, i was left with nothing to eat other than a small apple i had hidden in my robe pocket and bowl of grey soup, which was absolutely vile! 

I would watch as other students scuttled in thrpigh the large double doors, bundles of food on a plate that they had sneaked out form the great hall earlier on tonight.

*flash back*

` ˡᵒˡ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱˢ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵃ ˡⁱᵗᵗˡᵉ ᵇⁱᵗ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ˡᵃᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵃ ᶜᵒᵘᵖˡᵉ ᵒᶠ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳˢ ᵃᵍᵒ ᵇᵘᵗ ᵃˢ ⁱ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ⁱⁿ ᵖʳᵉᵛⁱᵒᵘˢ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵉᵃʳˡⁱᵉʳ ᵒⁿ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁱ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵃᵖᵗᵘʳᵉ ᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵖᵉᵒᵖˡᵉˢ ʳᵉᵃᶜᵗⁱᵒⁿˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵈⁱᶠᶠᵉʳᵉⁿᵗ ᵖᵉᵒᵖˡᵉˢ ᵖᵒⁱᵐᵗˢ ᵒᶠ ᵛᵉⁱʷ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃˡˡ ᵘⁿᵈᵉʳˢᵗᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰⁱˢ ˡᵐᵃᵒ ´

I lay shaking around on the muddied ground, "It's killed me! It's killed me!" I wailed as i did so, my right hand tightly clutching onto my upper left arm in despair from the striking pain inside! 

I heard as laughter howled around me presumably from a large collective of Gryffindors that gathered all around me in contagious and hysterical laughter!

Pairs of footsteps hit against the ground everywhere as people ran towards me, surrounding me!

"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing!" I heard two voices shout panicking,"Alright, alright! I am the teacher, I will do it!" The Oaf said, his large and loud footsteps thundered against the ground nearing me!

He carried me into the air bridal style, he stank of the dead ferrets that hung around his neck on mud plastered tying cord! 

He wore a mole skin rag, that was considered his 'most clean clothes' that he has! 

His stench that i consumed in my smell made vomit rise to my throat!

"You will regret this... you and your bloody chicken!"

~

I was thrown down onto what felt like a mattress made of completely rocks and nothing else! 

I winced as i tumbled down onto my arm, i watched through thin eyes as Madam Pomfrey came scuttling over to the 'bed' where i reluctantly lay!

"Oh dear, oh dear! Mr Malfoy, what happened?!" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she wheeled a small cart like object over to towards me, on it were many different pairs of scissors, rolls of endless bandages bundled up together were there. Some of these were red bloodstained an dirty! There was piles of wet and soggy looking peices of paper towls and tissues scattered all over the trolley, so clean and some disturbingly gruesome! A large brown cardboard box with dirty and thin string wrapped all around it, inside was a bunch of pieces crumpled up parchment, some of which had scribbles of writing on them but some were plain!

"Rebeus, what happened? Why is the boy rolling around like he is having a fit?!" Madman Pomfrey asked, though this time it was almost angered and dissatisfied, i lay there as i listened in, the Oaf begam stuttering befote i heard his footsteps go backwards...

Crash!

I listened as a shattering sound split in my ears, a loud crashing sound following afterwards! I flungyslef upwards as so i could see what had happened, small trinkets and vials lay shattered in millions of small pieces of iron and glass! A blue decorated vase was now scattered all across the hard stone floor, a few red and white rose petals were amongst these pieces!

"I-I am so very 'orry Poppy, very 'orry!" The Oaf 'said' whilst sputtering on, his pushed himself to his feet and hesitantly walked across the romm and towards the large double oak doors on the other side!

"So sorry for the commotion Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said just before she bent down closer to the floor, pulled her wand away from her mousy brown bun, pointing it at the floor and many shards of materials and whispering, "Oculus Reparo" in a hushed voice!

I watched, mesmerised, as the tiny fragile pieces of the vase on the ground bring them selves together and recreating the vase that had stood on my inner table! The trinkets were now back in one piece along with the vials!

*End of Flash back*

` ʸᵉᵗ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱˢ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ˡᵃᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᶜᵉʳᵗᵃⁱⁿ ˢᶜᵉⁿᵉˢ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃˡʳᵉᵃᵈʸ ᵒᶜᶜᵘʳᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵒʳ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ ˡᵒˡ ⁱ ˢᵉᵉᵐ ᵗᵒ ᵖᵘᵗ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵃ ˡᵒᵗ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵗʰⁱˢ ˢⁱᵐᵖˡᵉ ᵐᵉˢˢᵃᵍᵉ ᶜˡᵉᵃʳ ˢᵒ ᵖᵉᵒᵖˡᵉ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ˢᵗᵃʳᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵃˢᵏ ˢᵗᵘᶠᶠ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈⁱˢˢᶜᵘˢⁱᵒⁿ ᵇᵉˡᵒʷ ᵒʳ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵃⁿʸᵐᵒʳᵉ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵘˢᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵃⁿ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵐᵃʸ ᵇᵉ ᵃˡʳᵉᵃᵈʸ ᵃˢ ⁱᵗ ⁱˢ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃˡˡ ˢᵉᵉᵐ ᵗᵒ ᵘⁿᵈᵉʳˢᵗᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ᵃˡˢᵒ ᵛᵉʳʸ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ⁱᶠ ᵐᵉ ᶜᵒⁿᵗⁱⁿᵘⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ʳᵉᵖᵉᵃᵗ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵐᵃʸ ᵖⁱˢˢ ᵃ ˡᵒᵗ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵒᶠᶠ ´

I dazed out into the large arches of windows, the light of the sun dimming down and turning a deep orange: picture esque! 

Just after a few minutes, i propped myself up against the hard metal bars on ths back board of the old disgusting bed! 

The glow of the sun barely lighting the pages of the old dusty divination book father had mailed to me earlier today in the morning.

I read about omens and sybols recognised in tea tea leaves, i read about dreams and seers! 

'Seers are from a long line of Wizardry art in which they can see a head and into the future unlike others. They can know exactly what may happen, though only their skill and mind can control certain events in which they do so. 

Seers need to learn how to control and conceal these visions, they may become jumpy and touchy, the same symptoms as you may get with anxieties or when you are having a fit for example.

When these visions can occur their mind and skill can over come their bodies and take over them, they can never remember what they had said when the visions occur. So it is very risky for someone to ask afterwards what had happened or what they were saying!'

I absorbed up the information as my mind flashed back to earlier that day,

*Flash back*

"Now i want you all to divide into pairs, collect a teacup from the shelves of the dresser each, come to me, and i will fill it for you! Then you will sit down and drink, you will drink until only the dregs and sludge of the tea leaves remain! Swill these around the cup just three times with your left hand and turn the cup upside down on its saucer, you will wait until all of the droplets of tea have drained away, then you will let your partner read your tea leaves! You will interpret the patterns and figures by using Unfogging the Future pages five and six! I shall be here for guidence and help when and if needed at any time, i will also instruct you and lead you! Oh and dear-"

Turning to Longbottom, she said this, she grabbed him my his forearm as he moved to stand up, "After breaking your first cup would you be so kind as to pick a blue one i am rather fondly attached to the pink!" Longbottom gave a small yet nervous nod as he seated himself back in his gold and silver pouffe!

Yet sure enough once Longbottom had dare so reached the dresser clattered down woth the sound of tinkling china cups! Trewlany was over to the boy in an instance carrying a dust pan and brush along with a plastic bag to scoop up the broken shards of China, "One of the blue ones then dearest!" She said pointing to a small stack of the blue cups, shaking handedly, Longbottom picked up a blue on and scuttled over Trewlany's desk and waited for her to fill it up with some hot bubbling tea!

People rushed up to Trewlany, forming a single file line, Me and Blaise waited towards the back of the line in the queue so we talked shit about Potter, the blood traitor and the mudblood!

We soon enough reached the front of the queue, reluctantly, after having our cups filled with the tea we sat back down at our bean bags and drank and drank! 

We had Ufogging the Future spread across our laps and the gold rug covered floor, our cups now sat upside down in their saucers draining the last droplets of liquid away!

"I wonder what we will find- oh this is so exciting!" I heard the mudblood squeal as she put the cup down away from her mouth, out of an overdose of excitement! i snorted in laughter before turning to Pansy, millicent and daphne and talked to the three of them for a hot minute!

I swapped over my cup with blaise's and began to 'read' what secrets and patterns lay in a mush of murky brown sludge, "So what do you see in mine?" He asked me as he held my cup up to his eyes to try and see something, "A bowler's hat and a ratherly oversized sack of golden galleons, see anything in mine yet?" i said as i pointed down to the shape i was trying to interpret what it was. 

"You know i think i see a weird looking cirle object!" Blaise said before ripping the cup away from his now enlarged eyes, i watched as Trewlany got up from her 'throne' and strolled on over to the mudblood and the Aidan's cousin.

"Now dear what do we have here? Oooh yes a cross, you will have great suffering and pain, and... and... my gosh my young dear you... you have the eye!" 

The class went stiff with silence, Trewlany's hands were trembling magicly, and her legs were like shaking like jelly! The blue cup still gripped in the professor's hands, though it was becoming stick and glossy with sweat! Y/N and the mudblood sat on their bean bags in shock, a murmur of whispers surfaced around the classroom! 'The eye?! But i thought that was rare!', 'Impossible!', 'It's probably just a plate or something, you know how looney Trewlany is!' or 'Utter bullshit, give me the cup!' These were just some conversations that circulated the pink and gold draped room! Trewlany's shaking and sweating reached out towards her desk and to a glass half filled with water, she took a loud shakey sip, "Carry on class, carry on!" 

I watched on as Trewlany shuffled around to behind her messy desk, she frantically opened and closed drawers slamming then as she searched through them in search for something.

She soon started to scribble something on some stained parchment, after minutes had passed on by she opened up one of her large windows in the room, she let out a loud ear splitting whistle and a large barn owl appered! 

She was sending a letter...

*End of flashback*

` ˢᵒ ʸᵉᵃʰ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ⁱ ᵃᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵇᵘᵗ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᵈᵃʸ ᵒʳ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵉˢʳᵛᵉ ⁱᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ʳᵉᵃᵈⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰⁱˢ ˢʰⁱᵗ ᵇᵒᵒᵏ ˢᵒ ʸᵉᵃʰ ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏˢ ᵗᵒ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ ʷʰᵒ ʳᵉᵃᵈˢ ᵗʰᵉˢᵉ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳˢ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ ᵃˢˢ ˢʰⁱᵗ ᵇᵒᵒᵏ ´

Once the darkness crept closer, i was forced to ignite my wand so i could continue to finish reading this book, i was sat there in the black of the night lighting up the large room with the smallest wand light!

"Student in the corridor!" A loud voice screamed causing an echo to erupt around me loud shuffling and banging came from every where, "who's there!" I shouted loudly and pointed my wand out infront of me in every sense of defence possible! 

When nobody return my question i sat back down into the hard bed and assumed that it was indeed just Madam Pomfrey instead rather than an intruder!

After a few minutes everything seemed to calm down and no more shouts of random words could be heard anymore!

Bang!

I winced slightly as a loud banging noise filled my ears, i tossed my head to the left and right to see where it was coming from.

A silver and white glow of light shone dully my the large double doors of the entery in to the hospital wing, the light just slightly lit up enough if the person to tell who it was!

"Come to visit, L/N?" 

I watched as i clambered out from the small disgusting bed and walked slowly over to her, she jumped slightly before frantucally spinning around on her heal to face me and where the person who spoke was!

Her cheeks were a flushed red colour as she turned around to face me, her H/C hair was whipped around her face and blocked most of it.

She fiddled with her hair and disconnected it away from her face, her face was hung low and her eyes flittered to stare down at the floor! 

Though she slowly raised it up, her E/C eyes finding mine and blazing at mine like some kind of addiction to me!

Her eyes were large and glistening, they were like expensive, rare and precious jewels found only once in a lifetime!

I stayed there staring staright into her eyes as she did so back into mine for what felt like hours, bit wasn't!

I flumg my head back and let a small chuckle escape from my mouth, Y/N realised this and started blinking heavily and with great speed as well!

She stood still to the spot, wide eyed and a small puckering frown on her face!

She grimaced slightly as i continued to step on closer towards her, her eyes darted around everywhere in search for something!

She started to step backwards and backwards until she ended up hitting her back against the hard stone wall behind her, i took this to my advantage and continued to strude forwards towards her closing the large gap between us making it smaller and smaller with every step i took!

She closed her eyes lightly and her breathing became increasingly quicker and heavier than before hand!

° YOUR POV °

Still footsteps pattered down on the floor just a few more meters or less right infront of me, my eyes were still shut as tightly as they were just a few moments before.

My heart leaping inside of my chest, as the seconds ticked and ticked on passed!

It was like a volcano had erupt inside of me gushing out my heart beats rapidly!

The cologne was scented citrusy and musky, and blocked up my sense of smell got this reason, god this boy wears a lot of cologne, i mean a lot!

My back stil stung with little pain from before...

~

A cold and slender hand whipped around my waist and around both of my wrists and brought them up to the stone wall, pinning them tightly there!

A shock of fear flushed through me, my hands had become sweaty and clammy and my heart beat accelerating madly.

A thumb rubbed against the back of the hand gently...

A chest was abruptly shoved against my own body suddenly, it was warm and puffed out in dominance.

Part of me wanted to scream out in urgence and desperate need for someone to rescue me, like a damsel in distress. Though another part of me wanted to zip my mouth up and say nothing, like I was somehow and in some way potentially enjoying, this...

This feeling...

This sense of comfort...

This sense of warmth...

This sense of protection...

Just ten minutes before, I was manicly fiddling with the two large brass door handles to open the doors and try to get inside the room that lay on the other side of them in great despair and impatience! 

I had completely and utterly forgotten that I was being chased by a spirit with crackhead energy...

I had sincerely forgotten that the only reason that i am where i am now was that i was hiding and not to be bunking with mystery boy!

~

I left out the two large double doors in frantic effort, my stomach flipping in speeding somersaults. 

I bundled my wand into my hoodie pocket with my shaky and clammy hands.

I rushed on down the corridor and down towards the dungeons and the slytherin common room, it was pitch black outside and littered with small shining lights! 

The moon like a orb of silver light filled the dark corridors with shadows of all weird shapes! 

"Basilisk," I murmured, before the portrait of Salazar swung open for me to enter the common room.

The light glow of the blazing fire welcomed me, it was warm of cozy unlike the room and corridors i had just spent most of the dark night in.

The soft sound of crying welcomed me as i opened up my dormitory door slowly, though it still creaked and scuffed against the floor loudly.

People stirred in their beds and shuffled around in their duvets, "Y/N, where have you been?!" A voice scowled as i tip toed my way over toward my bed on the other side of the small sqaushy room!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I pondered down the corridor, a long handled bag slung over my shoulder bashing up against my outer leg. 

My arms were crossed tightly to my chest, hugging at some Defence against the dark arts books for my first lesson, it was cold outside today and chilling.

The dungeons were icy, the cold stinging and pinching at my skin as i walked along. 

Loud clicking of shoes sounded from behind me, as well as the mocking of laughter and snorting loudly!

I was shoved in the shoulder, pushing me over and causing me to drop my bundle of books all across the stone cold and dust piled floor!

"Blood traitor!" Someone shouted from infront of me, i hung my head low but moved my hair away from danling lightly over my face and eyes, a huddle of snickering girls stood their circling around me and cackling like a group of hyenas!

Pansy Parkinson stood in the middle of them, she started to strut slowly towards me, kicking my books out of her way as she did so! 

She bent down to my level in a weird squat mixed with a crouch and lifted my chin up to look her dead in the eyes, they were filled with deadly hatred and stung drastically with a burning livid sensation!

"Stay away from my king!" She spat at me before pushing my head harshly to the right and raising her hand up to slap me, i grabed her wrist in my hands and pushed her forcefully backwards so she ended up hitting her back hard on the floor!

I pulled my wand away from my inner robe pocket amd began to point it towards her, it was whipped out of my hand though from behind me, i was grabbed my my wrist and hauled up back onto my feet and dragged along through the crowds of people that had formed around both me and Parkinson!

Once out and away from these crowds, mg pule of books were shoved back into my arms and my wand thrusted into the robe pocket, i turned around to thank the person though when i did so no one stood there to thank. I sighed and carried on down to the great hall, slowly and solemnly!

~

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just out infront of me, i quickened up my pace in order to reach them in time! 

I skipped up to reach them, "Hey guys, how are you?" I asked as i caught up with them and started to walk along side Hermione, she gave me a warm smile as i did so which i returned!

"Oh hi Y/N! That was some eventful morning already, and it isn't even breakfast yet! If only someone hadn't disarmed you, you would have put Parkinson in her place! She would be along side Malfoy in the hospital wing crying, wailing and moaning all day long about the poor quality beds!" Ron said eagerly, he raised a hand up into the air, i chuckled before high fiving him! 

"That's enough now Ronald! We don't want Y/N to get any ideas about hexing the studets for fun now do we?!" Hermione said in a stern voice, before crossing her arms togther and letting out a small huffing noise as we continued onwards towars the great hall!

The hall was bustling with converstaion and laughter, many loud shrieks of crying erupting it occasions!

"Well i wish you luck Y/N, you can always come ad sit at the Gryffindor table you will always be welcomed!" Harry said before tuning to Hermione and Ron and the three of them started to walk off towards the Gryffindor table in the opposite dirsction that i was going!

I concealed every last part of my fears and walked off to the slytherin table like normal, i have been at this school for just under two days and people were already loathing me with passion and starting gossip and rumours about me... great!

~

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Parkin asked as she stroked Malfoy's arm and practically sat on him squishing him miserably! "Yes terribly, Pansy!" Malfoy said whilst pulling some sort of grimace on his smug looking face, once Parkinson turned back to Greengrass and Bullstrode Malfoy winked ack towards Crabbe an Goyle! Fucking Faker!

We were now in potions with the Gryffindors, people ere still talking about early on this mroning and the 'incident', slytherin were docked 5 points for what had happened, though we were luxky it was Snape that had docked them and no other professor becasue they woud have been sure to clear us from all points earned so far!

"Settle down!" Snape snarled and banged a large piled of potion books onto the desk the Harry and Ron were sat on at the front of the class!

I watched as Harry and Ron both scowled at eachother in dismay, they hated Snape, he was biased and favoured all slytherins over anyne else! Malfoy had been able to het away with anything with Snape in his classes! 

Snape beganto lecture on about a new potion that we were to be making today called the shrinking potion, it was pretty self explanatory hense the name!

Everyone started to prepare their ingredients on their tables in dim silence, soon to be broken, "Sir," Malfoy started, "I need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-" 

Without looking up snape called out, "Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," Malfoy's face formed a wicked smirk as Ron started to cut up his daisy roots for him, Ron grimaced down at the daisy roots in utter disgust!

"There's nothing wrong with your arm!" Ron hissed at Malfoy, as he truned as red as a brick!

Ron cut them unevenly and in all different shapes and sizes, "Sir Weasley is mutilating my roots!" Malfoy barked at professor Snape, "Cut them properly Weasley!" Snape snarled to Ron, Malfoy's smirk grew and grew as Ron went to collect more roots for him and began cutting them up!

~

"Hey Harry!" Said Seamus Finnigan as he leaned over to harry to borrow his brass scales, "Have you heard? The Daily Prophet- they reckon Sirius Black has been sighted!" 

My attention snapped over to the table as i listened into what the pair of boys were talking about! 

"Where?" Ron snapped quickly in a loud whisper. On the other side of the table i could see Malfoy prick his head up slightly and lean into the three boys to her what they were talking about!

"It was a muggle that had spotted him though 'course she didn't understand, they just think he is of the normal criminals don't they, one that robs peoples homes and stuff! She had rung up the hot line, but the Ministry hadn't reached there quick enough as they had wanted because he was gone and nowhere to be seen!"

"N-not to far from h-here..." Ron repeated his words slowing down in deep concern, "what malfoy?! Need anything else chopped up!" Ron snapped at Malfoy who was soaking up the information that Seamus had just told harry and ron!

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single handed are we Potter?" He asked, his eyes were shining malevolently.

Harry turned around on his stool to face Malfoy and said, "Yeah that's right!" He said it with confidence and no sense of sacredness or weakness!

"You see, if it was me Potter, i would have alredy been out there and doe something about it! After all that he has done!" Malfoy retorted back, hs thin mouth turning up into a thin malicious smirk! 

"What are you talking about Malfoy?!" Ron urged roughly. 

"Don't you know Potter!" Malfoy called back with a snarl and a taunting laugh!

"Maybe you wouldn't want to risk your neck, " he started, "leave it to the dementors! But if it was me i would hunt him down, i would want revenge!"

"What are you talking about?!" Harry shouted angrily as Malfoy turned back to crabbe and goyle who had burst out into hysterical laughter! 

"He is making a load of bullshit up, he is just trying to make you do somthing barbaric and idiotic!" Ron said savagely!

~

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

"Everyone gather around!" Professor Snape valled as he started to stroll over towards Longbottom and his monstrosity of a potion in as cauldron!

"Whatch what happens to Longbottom's toad, if he has successfully managed to produce a Shrinking potion then this," Snape started, he pointed towards the ugly looking toad that croaked in responce, "will turn into a small tadpole. If, as i sincerely expect, this toad will end up poisoned!" 

People started to walk up to Snape and gathered around Longbottom and his cauldron, a look of sheer fear and worried plastered all across his fat face, we all circled around them!

The Gryffindors watching in fear and horror whilst the most of the slytherins waited impatiently and in desperation to see Longbottom's toad poisoned to death!

Snpaed picked my the fat toad in one hand and the ladel from the potion in the other and started to spoon the dark green coloured liquid into the toads mouth.

A moment of hushed silence, in which the toad croaked. There was then a loud pop noise and the toad had turned into a tadpole that wriggled around in Snape's palm consistently, much to my dismay and unsatisfaction purposes!

A look of delight and happiness smothered on each and everyone of the Gryffindors little faces, the slytherins on the other hand let out sighs of disappointment and anger!

Snape looked as sour as the rest of us slytherins did, he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small vial and began to trickle the liquid down the toads throat!

pop

The once wriggling tadpole was now turned back into the ugly looking frog it was before Longbottom scooped it up in both of his hands and began to stroke it!

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said as he placed the small vial back into his pocket, this wiped every single smile on the Gryffindors off of their smug looking faces! 

I erupted into a small fit a chuckled laughter that was soon joined in with by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and her two minnions!

Y/N stood there, still to the spot, her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and a devilish look glistened in her E/C eyes, a frown was stuck on her face and her head was slightly tilted to the right in a sassy manner!

She started straight at Pansy, as though she was slicing into Pansy's skin with daggers in her eyes.

Pansy had always seemed to hate Y/N since the day Adrian had mentioned that his cousin was coming to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons!

Pansy was threatened that she would lose a position that she hasn't even claimed, she was scared that she would steal me from her!

She was scared that another pure blooded pretty girl would win over my heart!

Pansy tossed her short hair behind her hair and mimicked Y/N by crossing her arms in front of her chest!

Y/N rolled her eyes and let out a loud scoff before turning back to talk to Potter and the Weasel as well as the mudblood who would occasionally butt into their conversation!

~

° YOUR POV °

"Five points docked because the potion was correct for once?! Why didn't you lie, Hermione, why didn't you tell Snape that Neville had done it all by himself?!" Ron said, he turned around to where he thought Hermione had been standing the whole time, "where is she anyway?"

I laughed a little and bumped ron in the shoulder, "Gosh Ronald you really are oblivious aren't you, she has just gone to the bathroom. She said that she will meet us at defence against the dark arts in her own time!"

He didn't reply he just nodded his head slightly and smiled a little bit before carrying walking woth harry and i on either side of him! 

We walked on up to the defense against the dark arts classroom, it was a long walk as the potion classrooms are down in the dungeons and the DADA classrooms are up in a tower!

"Hermione, there you are!" I said as i rushed quickly up to her and eloped her into a brief hug before we entered the large, dark classroom!

Hermione and I hurried to sit together near the front of the classroom, professor Lupin wasn't in the classroom at the time but everyone stayed tranquil and silent until Malfoy ruined it, "Y/N why don't you come and sit with me and your proper house!" 

I looked at him quizically as if he has surely gone conpletely berserk, he was lounged in his chair, his feet kicked up on the desk in front of him, i rolled my eyes at him, "As if you would want a blood traitor next to you Dracey-poo when you could have a highly superior, beautiful, gorgeous and pure blooded girl like me there in stead!" Parkinson whined, she bat her mascara covered eyelashes at him quickly whislt trying to pout slightly!

This made me laugh and laugh like i had never before, even Malfoy laughed a little as his girlfriend turned beet red from embarrassment!

I door started to squeak open, stopping us all from hysterical laughter and causing us to turn and look in that direction, a man with mousy brown hair and grey flecks in it walked in, he was wearing an overly large robe that was just slightly tatted at its hems and warn out! 

I rumaged around in my ang and pulled out some parchment, quills and a small glass pot of blackest ink!

Lupin smiled vaguely as he placed his old tatty red leather briefcase down on the dark oak teacher's desk. 

"Good afternoon," he said, his voice was a little croaky and tired, "You will all put your books back into your bags as this lesson is a practicle one, please! You will only need your wand and yourself as usual!" 

Many curious and confused looks were shared accross the classroom, but everyone followed Lupin's simple instructions and did as asked! 

I was very used to particles defence against the dark arts lessons, but by everyone elses faces amd expressions that was not the case at all!

"Right then," professor Lupin said as soon as everyone had completed his instructions, he clasped both of his hands together, "If you would all follow me please!" 

Still the puzzled expressions flooded peoples faces thpugh Hermione had one of just nothing more or less than pure excitement and interest!

The whole class got to their feet, some very reluctantly, and started to follow professor Lupin out of the door and away from the classroom!

He led the lot of us to a desrted and dingy corridor, and around a corner, where the first thing i saw was that crackhead ghost again!

He was floating about upside down and tlaking to a bunch of portraits, he whizzed down from there thoigh as he spotted the parade of all of us wlaking down towards him and started to stuff pink chewing gum in a key hole of a locked door!

He flew back up into the air, wriggling his feet and burst straight out into song:

'Loony, loony Lupin,

Loony, loony Lupin,

Loony, loony Lupin-'

Everyone's eyes darted back to Professor Lupin who was still, surprisingly, smiling like he was just minutes before.

"I would take the gum out of the key hole if i were you Peeves!" Lupin said pleasantly, "Filch be so happy when he finds out that he can't get to his brooms anymore!" 

However pleasant and respectful Lupin was being to peeves, he took no attention to lupin and instead blew a raspberry and floated quickly off down the corridor!

Professor lupin gave a small sigh before reach into his robe pocket and pulling out his wand.

"This is a very useful little spell," he said as he pointed his wand at the manicly moving peeves who was now talking to some portraits again, "waddiwasi!" 

With a force of that of a bullet, the sticky chewing gum shot out of the small key hole and staright up into peeves left nostril, peeves started to zoom along the corridor cursing!

"Wow, sir!" Dean Thomas said in complete amazement and utter disbelief!

"Thank you Dean," professor lupin siad, as he turned back to the class, put his wand in his robe yet again, "shall we proceed now?" 

The group of us continued on down the corridor, he led us down several sets of staircases and different corridors that i had never even seen before!

We finally stopped outside the large staffroom...

~

The staffroom was a long rectangular shaped room, it was panelled and filled with old mismatched chairs with throws draped over them and hard looking cushions on each and every one of these chairs!

These were all empty, apart from one, where professor Snape sat in a low, comfortabpe looking black arm chair!

His eyes were dull and a nasty looking sneer on his face that tugged away at the corners of his thin mouth!

As professor Lupin made his way inside and closed the squeaky door behind him, Snape said, "leave it open Lupin, I'd rather not witness this!" He snarled before standing up and quickly amking his exit out of the room, though he stopped as he reached the doorway and said, "Perhaps no one has metioned this to you lupin but this class contains Neville Longbottom! I advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult, unless miss granger is hissing instructions in his ear!"

I watched as Neville had turned an even brighter shade of red than he had earlier in Snape's class when his potuon was bright and luminous orange rather than dark green! 

I saw harry and ron scowl at Snape, it was bad enough that he bullied and embarrassed students in his own classes!

Lupin had both of his brown eyebrows raised at snape in question.

"I was actually hoping that Neville would help amd assist me in the first stage!" Lupin started,he turned to look at Neville before finishing, "I am sure he will do just fine!" 

If possible Neville's face had turned even more red than before, Snape's lip curled, but he soon left slamming the door behind him abruptly!

"Now then," professor Lupin started, he beckoned the whole class forwards and towards the end of the class and to a corner, where there was nothing but an old and dusty wardrobe!

As professor Lupin moved to stand closer towars it, the wardrobe gave a slight wobble!

A loud banging noise erupt from inside of it, as if someone had been trapped inside of it and was in desperate need to find a way out or in need for someone to help them out!

Many students from both houses started to back further and further away from the moving wardrobe in nothing but fear!

"Now, now there's nothing to worry about!" Professor Lupin exclaimed, smiling broadly at the majority of the students who were starting to frantically walk away, though they seemed to have stopped now and had relaxed just a little! "There is a boggart in there!" Lupin said, many horrifying looks were now stuck on many epople faces, including me, it sounded like a mythical beast that we would all have to try and fight with spells jinxes and simple hexes that we have already learned over the the past two years of magical education!

Students were becoming increasingly pale, and even Nevile who was beet red just moments before was now as white as snow!

People were giving professor Lupin sheer looks of pure terror, and many others were now eyeing the jolting doorknob apprehensively! 

I looed over to my right, Hermione was standing there and shaking dramatically, Harry and Ron on the other hand were looking at the moving wardrobe in excitement and query to what lies behind those small doors!

The rest of my fellow slytherins seemed not to be paying attention to anything that professor Lupin had or was saying Malfoy looked pissed and annoyed with Parkinson and that she was leached onto him in fear! Her miniones wer hiding behind balsie zabini and Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing chocolate frogs and fizzing whizz bees into their mouths, and they call that a small snack, thats like my whole food for the day put togther!

"Y/N!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Now then," professor Lupin started, he beckoned the whole class forwards and towards the end of the class and to a corner, where there was nothing but an old and dusty wardrobe!

As professor Lupin moved to stand closer towars it, the wardrobe gave a slight wobble!

A loud banging noise erupt from inside of it, as if someone had been trapped inside of it and was in desperate need to find a way out or in need for someone to help them out!

Many students from both houses started to back further and further away from the moving wardrobe in nothing but fear!

"Now, now there's nothing to worry about!" Professor Lupin exclaimed, smiling broadly at the majority of the students who were starting to frantically walk away, though they seemed to have stopped now and had relaxed just a little! "There is a boggart in there!" Lupin said, many horrifying looks were now stuck on many epople faces, including me, it sounded like a mythical beast that we would all have to try and fight with spells jinxes and simple hexes that we have already learned over the the past two years of magical education!

Students were becoming increasingly pale, and even Nevile who was beet red just moments before was now as white as snow!

People were giving professor Lupin sheer looks of pure terror, and many others were now eyeing the jolting doorknob apprehensively! 

I looed over to my right, Hermione was standing there and shaking dramatically, Harry and Ron on the other hand were looking at the moving wardrobe in excitement and query to what lies behind those small doors!

The rest of my fellow slytherins seemed not to be paying attention to anything that professor Lupin had or was saying Malfoy looked pissed and annoyed with Parkinson and that she was leached onto him in fear! Her miniones wer hiding behind balsie zabini and Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing chocolate frogs and fizzing whizz bees into their mouths, and they call that a small snack, thats like my whole food for the day put togther!

"Y/N!"

Someone called my name...

It was like i was snapped out of my imagination and thoughts and brought back to reality and the current world and situation.

My vision was slightly blurred and dizzy as i carelessly shook my head, my H/C hair flapping infront of my face and unthankfully sticking to my gloss on my lips.

A howl of laughter arose from Pansy Parkinson an her two other minions. I looked up at the three of them, tilting my head slightly as i glared straight at her a small smirk fixated on my face as i folded my arms to the front of my chest!

"L/N!" 

I shot a softened glare to where the noise abruptly came from, my glare angered as i saw who called out my name...

Malfoy.

"Get that dum ass of yours over here!" 

I scowled menacingly at him before letting a realising gasp from my now o-shaped mouth.

I scoffed and turned my back from him, i started to take a few steps over towards Hermione and parvati, before i felt a hold hand snake around my waist, it sent a painful twang through my body.

I raised my own arm ans hand up to smack the person square in the face for touching, i forcefully pushed them off of me but before i had the slightest chance to wack my hand straight at their cheek i was pulled into a small hostile group of people. 

Many cold rings were pressed up against my wrist stinging it with a frightful cold sensation. A head leaned down towards me ams whispered in my ear, "Now what did i tell you L/N! You do as i say!" Cool mint sprayed on my skin sending a tingling feeling down my spine.

I spun around to face Malfoy, ripping his hand away from it's clutch arouns my wrist. I looked up at him fire in my eyes filled with hatred and loath.

His ice glare stinging into my E/C eyes, "You fucking bastard, rott in hell!" I hissed at him sharply before spinning on my heel and walking angrily off towards Hermione and Parvati qho were watching me with awe struck eyes, "Y/N- how did you do that," Parvati started, she pointed her arm out slightly in Malfoy's direction, his mouth still hung slightly ajar and his eyes pulsed out of his head.

Cat calls filled my ears from ober by the huddled group of 'superior' slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were somwhow still wating twice their own weight already, Theodore and Blaise were slumped against a tall stack of large chest like objects, there were many coils of robes that were spewing oit from them, the tops were crammed shut and were just latched on. Pansy Parkinson and her two minions were spaying some sort of disgusting smelling potion on them and continuously calling out Draco's name togain his attention.

I felt pairs of eyes burn into the side of my head as i fixed my concentration back to the conversation Hermione and Parvati and now Lavender were talking about: the newest potion essay Snape has set. 

I heard many pairs of shoes clitter against the floor increase in their loudness, a hand spun me around from my shoulder. 

I looked dead at the person, her pigish upturned nose and small brown eyes that were boring into mine as if they were trying to read exactly what i was thinking at that moment in time and to delve deep into my memories.

"Listen here, stay away from Drakey poo you whore!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Now boggarts like dark amd enclosed spaces that are small," Professor Lupin started this of course getting many peoples attention across the room, "This could be wardrobes, the gap underneath your bed, the cuboards under the sinks- and i have even reluctantly found one inside of a grand fathers clock some time ago. This one moved in just this week, and i asked professor Dumbledore if it was okay to keep it in the staff room and for the staff to leave it be for use in my third years Defence against the dark arts lesson approaching soon, for you it is today!"

Still the room was vaguely silent for a short amount of time before Lupin started to talk again, "But now, the first question we must ask ourselves is what is a boggart?"

Hermione raised her hand into the air like the speed of light, "Yes miss Granger, why don't you tell us all?"

"It's a shape shifter you see, it changes into whatever you fear the most above anything at all! No one knows exactly what it could be, that's why it is-" Hermione was about to conclude her speech before Lupin cut her off, "that's why it js so scart and feared yes exactly! I couldn't have put that explanation amy better if i had dared so try Granger, well done indeed! 10 points to Gryffindor!" 

A small outburst of applause and cheer was caused by the Gryffindors as they celebrated their triumph weakly!

Hermione looked as though she was glowing by Lupin's remark! Her eyes glistening with lust amd a huge smile plastered onto her face!

"The boggart sitting in the darkness has no taken form yet what so ever. He does not know yet what each and every one of our greatest fears are! No one has yet to know what the boggart looks like when he is alone, but when i let him out, he will automatically become what each of us all most fear!" 

A loud gasp of fear came from Neville as Lupin explained what a boggart is.

Lupin carried on however ignoring the stir from Nevilles outbreak of fear that dwelled inside of him, "This is our biggest advantage that we have over the boggart in this wardrobe!" Lupon pointed towards the wardrobe, it shuddered in response from the boggart moving around dramatically inside, "Y/N, have you spotted it yet?" Lupin asked me. 

It was hard to answer the question with Hermione jumping up and down with her hand stuck in the air.

"I-Er- because there is so many of us thay it won't know exactly which shape it should transform into?" I stated a hint of no reassurance what so ever from me, i looked sheepishly at the stone layered floor. 

"Precisely!" Exclaimed Lupin, i moved my eyes from bwing transfixed on the floor to Hermione who had a large grin on her face!

"It is always best to have some sort of company whilst dealing with a boggart, as it is most definite that he will become very confused indeed. Which should he become, a rotting corpse or a headless dragon, i once witnessed a boggart try to frighten two people at once and he ended up as just half a slug, not so frightening!"

"The charm to repels boggarts is remotely simple though it bases around your mind and the ability to think clearly! The thing that truly finishes boggarts is laughter! All you need to do is to think of something thay you personally find absolutely hilarious!"

"We shall practice the charm with our wands at first though. After me everyone- riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" People chanted as they flicked and copied Lupin's wand movements.

A howl of small chuckle was heard from the laege group of slytherins, "This class is ridiculous!" Malfoy spat as he rolled his eyes and propped him self up against a wall on his arm.

"Good," professor Lupin started, "very good indeed, that was the easier part of it all i am afraid, the simple word alone is by far not enough! And this is where you come in Neville!"

I watched as Neville's cheeks turned a bright shade of red at Lupin's comment, he slowly started to walk forwards until he was standing directly in front of the shaking wardrobe.

"Right then Neville, for starters what would you say frightens you most?"

"P-Professor Snape!" Neville stammered quietly, in no more than a small whisper.

A loud laugh erupted from around the room, i kept my mouth shut not wanting to ever laigh at Neville, "Blaise did you hear what Longbottom just said, he is scared of Snape! Imagine that!" Malfoy cackled, i turned around and glared at him, he rolled his eyes before looping his aem around Pansy's shoulder.

Pathetic.

As if Malfoy tried to make me jealous.

"Professor Snape...hmmm... if i believe correctly you live with your grandmother?"

"Y-yes but i don't want it to turn into her either!" Neville blurted out in embarrassment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Parvati! Forward!" Lupin shouted, i looked at Parvati giving her a reassuring smile before she started to walk off towards the wardrobe, Snape cracked from his unusual from into tall bloodstained bandaged mummy, he was faving Parvati with his useable face, he stomped on slowly towards her but she stopped it, "Riddikulus!" She shouted the mummy fell to it's feet entangled by its many bandages.

"Seamus!" Lupin called out.

Seamus stepped on forwards to where the mummy was flopped on the hard floor, another crack filled the room and the shape infront lf seamus turned into a women, she had floor length hair and a skeleton like face, her face was tinted a pale green. "Riddikulus!" Seamus shouted and the banshee let out a raspy shriek and her voice was gone.

Another crack and the banshee turned into a rat with no eye balls in its sockets, "it is confused we are getting there! Y/N!"

My eues widened the size of sauces as i heard Lupin call my name out, i slowly stepped forwards to the rat though.

Just as i stepped straight infront of it it cracked, a women stood there infront of me she has jet black hair that hung around her face wildly in small compressed ringlets she had hed wand point straight at me, i could hear her voice, "I'm coming for you L/N, mark my words! You will die you and your wretched parents, you will all die if it's the last thing i do! You'll die this time!"


	9. Chapter 9

° YOUR POV °

` ⁱᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᵒʳ ʰᵃᵛᵉⁿᵗ ᵖʳᵉᵛⁱᵒᵘˢˡʸ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉᵈ ⁱ ᵃˡʷᵃʸˢ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ʳᵉᶜᵃᵖ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ˡᵃˢᵗ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵉᵍⁱⁿⁿⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵉˣᵖˡᵃⁱⁿˢ ⁱᶠ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉ ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵘˢᵉᵈ ´

"Parvati! Forward!" Lupin shouted, i looked at Parvati giving her a reassuring smile before she started to walk off towards the wardrobe, Snape cracked from his unusual from into tall bloodstained bandaged mummy, he was faving Parvati with his useable face, he stomped on slowly towards her but she stopped it, "Riddikulus!" She shouted the mummy fell to it's feet entangled by its many bandages.

"Seamus!" Lupin called out.

Seamus stepped on forwards to where the mummy was flopped on the hard floor, another crack filled the room and the shape infront lf seamus turned into a women, she had floor length hair and a skeleton like face, her face was tinted a pale green. "Riddikulus!" Seamus shouted and the banshee let out a raspy shriek and her voice was gone.

Another crack and the banshee turned into a rat with no eye balls in its sockets, "it is confused we are getting there! Y/N!"

My eyes widened the size of sauces as i heard Lupin call my name out, i slowly stepped forwards to the rat though.

Just as i stepped straight infront of it it cracked, a women stood there infront of me she has jet black hair that hung around her face wildly in small compressed ringlets she had hed wand point straight at me, i could hear her voice, "I'm coming for you L/N, mark my words! You will die you and your wretched parents, you will all die if it's the last thing i do! You'll die this time!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

° YOUR POV °

I felt as the words knocked off my senses as I simply stood still on the spot, the words that spat like bullets from the women's mouth looped around and around in my mind like they were suffocating it.

I sbapped out form my daze as professor Lupin pushed me aside slightly and srood infront of the dementor, the women vansiged in an instant, instead a silver wisp of light, covered over by thick daek grey clouds was now there instead.

"Ridikulus!"

With the last and final crack the orb of light turned into a face that laughed and laughed continuously!

With a flick of professor Lupin's wand the boggart retreated back inside of the closet, a final slam of the doors as it did so. 

It was only at this moment that i had fully realised the entire class were deadly silent and eerie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

| 3RD PERSON |

"Class dismissed!"

Y/N scuttled back to Hermione and Parvati, reaching for her small bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

I classroom began to buzz with conversation and gossip as people fled through the large double doors and leaving the classroom empty.

"Y/N," Lupin called out as she made me way over to the doors following the flood of students.

° YOUR POV °

I tubed my head over my shoulder to see what Lupin wanted and stood still, i ushered my friends to go on with out me.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked pointing towards the wardrobe in reference to my boggart!

I shook my head, my eyes were glued to the floor as I did so, my eyes were stinging with tears as they poured down my face.

"You recognize her though don't you?" He asked, i shakily nodded lifting my head up and rubbing away the tears that trickled down my cheeks leaving small shining trails of salty water behind them! 

"I-I- yes," i whimpered softly as i felt as though my legs were giving way from beneath me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

▪︎ DRACO'S POV ▪︎

"Parvati! Forward!" Lupin shouted, l saw as Y/N turned towards the girl and gave her a quick smile before the girl started to slightly skip off towards the wardrobe.

"If it is anything like Longbottom's I'll be dead of laughter, and Gryffindorks are supposed to be "brave" and "courageous"!" I snorted to blaise and theo that cackled in response!

Snape cracked from his unusual from into tall bloodstained bandaged mummy, he was facing the girl that stood infornt of him with his useable face, he stomped on slowly towards her but she stopped it, "Riddikulus!" She shouted the mummy fell to it's feet entangled by its many bandages.

The girl was shaking vigorously as she plodded on back to Y/N and the mudblood.

"Seamus!" Lupin called out.

The half blood prick stepped on forwards to where the mummy was flopped on the hard floor, another crack filled the room and the shape infront lf seamus turned into a women, she had floor length hair and a skeleton like face, her face was tinted a pale green. "Riddikulus!" The Gryffindor shouted and the banshee let out a raspy shriek and her voice was gone.

Another crack and the banshee turned into a rat with no eye balls in its sockets, "it is confused we are getting there! Y/N!"

I stipped laughing along with Pansy and her minions as i heard professor Lupin call out her name, i watched intensely as she srumbled towards the deranged rat that stood on the floor.

As she stepped directly straight infront of it it cracked, a women stood there infront of me she has jet black hair that hung around her face wildly in small compressed ringlets she had hed wand point straight at Y/N!

My aunt...

I could hear her voice, "I'm coming for you L/N, mark my words! You will die you and your wretched parents, you will all die if it's the last thing i do! You'll die this time!"

The words pained me to hear, my aunt was out to kill her.

The whole class grew incredibly silent as they listened in to what my aunt was saying

Professor Lupin pushed Y/N aside slightly and stood infront of the dementor, my aunt vanished in an instant, instead a silver wisp of light, covered over by thick daek grey clouds was now there instead.

"Ridikulus!"

With the last and final crack the orb of light turned into a face that laughed and laughed continuously!

With a flick of professor Lupin's wand the boggart retreated back inside of the closet, a final slam of the doors as it did so. 

It was only at this moment that i saw the compete terror imprinted on Y/N's , she was a s pale as a ghost and shaking slightly.

"Class dismissed!"

Y/N scuttled back to the mudblood and the other Gryffindor girl, reaching out for her small bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

I classroom began to buzz with conversation and gossip as people fled through the large double doors and leaving the classroom empty.

"Y/N," Lupin called out as she made me way over to the doors following the flood of students. 

I walked out with blaise and theo, "wasn't that your aunt?!" Theo asked chuckling slightly, i nodded in responce before making my way to the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

° YOUR POV °

"Mudblood!' Parkinson called out of nowhere as I walked into the common room, the portrait slamming closed behind.

I took no notice of Pansy as she called after me as I rushed off up to my dormitory, closing the door abruptly shut and leaning against it letting out a sigh of relief.

I jumped on my bed, flopping onto it face first and cried and cried until my eyes were stinging with soreness. The black covers soaking up my tears.

~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes were red and puffy by the time I had finished crying, tears stained my now blotchy faces and my hair looked like an overgrown bush.

I gathered up a pile of books into my arms and headed down to the common room to study.

I was frequently asked if I was sure that I was a slytherin and not a Ravenclaw by many of my Gryffindor friends that i choose to hang out with as the days passed on by.

I sat down on the cold leather sofa, spreading my three books out in a row on my legs and knees.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap 

Tap 

A consistent soft tapping noise came from the direction of the portrait hole.

I climbed up away from the sofa and toward the tall portrait of Salazar slytherin.

I pulled it open, on the cold pathed stone floor was a letter sealed in an envelope: Y/N L/N, Slytherin common room, dungeons, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I picked it up from the floor, and opened it:

Y/N L/N,

After your divination lesson with the Gryffindors, it has come to my attention that you are indeed worthy of an explanation and most certainly over due it.

Come to the head masters office as soon as you receive this!

Albus Dumbledore

~~~~~~~~~~

The corridors were dark as the sun began to set over and past the hills and mountains that lined the horizon in the far distance. 

The amber and rouge lighting flooding in through the many tall windows, it made everywhere glisten slightly.

"Oi why does that ball if light have to be so bright now?!" A mans voice spoke up from tge painting to the left of me, he had his hand and arm held up to his face to protect and block his eyes from the blinding light that the sun was radiating.

Other voices spoke up from the very same painting, heads popped out from behind bar stools and some anchoring their necks around into the painting as they were scuttling off into the next one for everyone ounce and feeling of protection from the sun possible.

I cleared my throat softly, in need to try and get their attention, or hopefully just one of theirs focus.

"Hello?" I called, my quiet voice seemingly only a whisper in the dark night.

"Young girl, are in such great desperation and need for something that i had to be and was awakened from my slumber?!" A man asked, he had a thin and wire like moustache on his wrinkled upper lip, his hair would be considered long, it was grey and elderly. His face looked drained and his features were darkened.

"Oh- um- sorry..." I looked around for a tag around his portrait to address him properly by, though there wasn't one in sight what so ever.

I gave up searching around and drawed all on my attention and concentration back up to the tired looking elderly man, my eyes fluttered doen towards my feet and the floor, "sorry..." I murmured quietly, "you know, slytherin doesn't seem like your correct fit miss, i would very much define you as a hufflepuff myself: kind, sweet loyal and humble yet not as an ambitious and arrogant slytherin!" The man says abruptly taking by surprise.

"Well, it was a pleasure sir, but i must be on my way now!" I stated before stepping ahead, though the voice called out again.

"I didn't catch your name?" He said peering down to me from high on the walls, "Y/N, sir!" I smiled before making my way further and further down the corridor until i stopped outside of the large bronze looking Phoenix outside of Dumbledore's office, gaurding it!


End file.
